


Ladybug & Chat Noir

by thelittlepalmtree



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-02-24 10:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 28,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13211976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittlepalmtree/pseuds/thelittlepalmtree
Summary: Chat Noir and Ladybug are overwhelmed with Akumas now that school is out. The summer provides too many opportunities for negative emotions. They decide to train and when Master Fu joins them,  they are given two more Miraculouses. But who will they choose? And will they make the right choice?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chemically_yours](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemically_yours/gifts).



> This fic is complete already, so no need to worry that I won't update. It is going to be 13 chapters and is something of an AU of what I want to happen in the miraculous series.

It was the kind of beautiful day that had the young people of Paris on the streets and vulnerable. Passions were flying with everyone out of school they having nothing to do but indulge in their love affairs and break them off. As the negative emotions flooded Paris along with its youth, Ladybug and Chat Noir were feeling more exhausted than ever.

“ _Another_ Akuma?” Marinette sighed as she flopped into bed for what she thought was the night.

“I’m afraid so,” Tikki said, looking just as exhausted, somehow macaroons didn’t seem to be doing the trick so much anymore. “It seems like everyone is feeling very negative these days.”

Marinette yawned, “Tikki, Spots on.” Usually her transformation gave her some energy but right now all she could think about was crawling into her nice warm bed. The only thing that perked her up was the sight of Chat Noir looking like he’d had a bath in the Seine.

“What’s wrong, Kitty,” She giggled, amazed at how he got his ears to turn downward—weren’t those part of his costume? “Didn’t get your beauty rest?”

“This is the third Akuma today,” Chat responded shortly, “What the heck is going on? Doesn’t Hawkmoth sleep?”

“Apparently not,” Ladybug sighed, looking at the young girl calling herself “quits-it”, another brokenhearted lover. Marinette, beneath the spotted mask, felt her own heart break a little for the girl. If she weren’t Ladybug she might be finding ways to ask Adrien out, and then maybe _she_ might be that girl. “I’ll go high, you—”

“Go low…” Chat Yawned. They’d unconsciously worked out a system between them. They could glance across a pavilion and know exactly what the other was thinking. Marinette dodged a few black hearts, what the brokenhearted teen was throwing at her, and charged forward, jumping up to catch the charm bracelet as “Quits-it” made a grab for her. Meanwhile Chat made sure that grab got nowhere as he tripped her from behind and she fell backwards. The bracelet was ripped a part like a piece of glass.

A small black butterfly fluttered up and was about to fly away before Ladybug captured it and de-evilized it. The two superheroes ended their ritual as usual with a “Pound-it.” And it was a few minutes before they realized they hadn’t exactly used their powers. Marinette and Chat stood in front of their adoring fans feeling a bit awkward for a moment before Marinette made an executive decision, “What’s that? Oh? Gotta go!” She grabbed Chat’s hand and used her Yo-yo to reach a rooftop with Chat in tow.

“Hey, trying to get me alone, bugaboo?” Chat smiled, leaning in just a little too close.

“I’m just not the adoring fans type,” Marinette teased right back, leaning against the spire. She sighed, thinking about the ease with which they had taken out yet another enemy. “Oh Chat…Will it ever end?”

“I don’t know,” He said seriously, then smiled, “But I know that together we can take on anything!”

Ladybug laughed, a spotted hand coming up to cover her mouth, “You know, you’re quite the optimist for someone who brings bad luck.”

“Bad luck?!” Chat frowned, placing a hand indignantly on his chest, “I’m offended m’lady.”

“Isn’t it common knowledge that black cats bring bad luck?” Marinette mused, taking a seat, feeling even more exhausted than she had before. Her partner sat next to her and she leaned on him just a little. She didn’t see the blush that crossed his cheeks, but who’s to say if she had it would have made a difference.

“I know one that does,” He yawned, “And his name is Plagg.”

“Is that your Kwami’s name?” Marinette sighed, looking out at the moon and the stars that danced above Paris. She felt quite different up here, separated from the souls of the city. “You know, we never talk…” She mused, “We’re the only two people in Paris that understand what it’s like but we never talk about it, there’s never time.”

“Well, _you’re_ the one whose so bent on keeping our identities secret,” Chat Noir smiled, teasingly, “Maybe we should power down and get a coffee sometime.”

Ladybug batted him on the arm lightly, “Be serious.”

He was silent for a moment. Ladybug did not try to fathom what he was thinking, rather she was considering the same concerns. They never _did_ talk. And shouldn’t they? If they were to take down Hawkmoth why were they playing whack-a-mole with the Akumas? Why not actually strategize and train and learn more about what they were capable of? “We should get coffee.” She said suddenly, sitting up straight.

Chat’s expression was partially hidden behind his mask but his mouth parted slightly. The gap between his lips said more than words ever could, he was shocked. “Uh-uh-uh-uh-whuh-wh-what?”

“So we can plan!” Ladybug explained, “So we can talk, so we can practice, so we can…well because we’re not really partners if we only come together to fight.” She clapped her hands in determination.

His ears—again, weren’t they part of his costume? How was he controlling them?—turned downwards, and he looked like someone had dumped a bucket of water on him. Ladybug was blissfully unaware as she envisioned some sort of training montage in a dark warehouse somewhere.

“But we can’t get coffee,” Chat Noir chuckled nervously, “I know a place my d—a friend owns it, it’s an empty apartment.” He pushed his fingers through his golden hair, turning to perch on the roof with a little more feline inflection. He took a claw and carved out the address on the roof. Ladybug looked down at it, brows coming together and committing it to memory. “You’re pretty into this training thing, huh?” He chuckled a little nervously.

Ladybug looked up at him from behind her mask. For a moment she felt that he must see Marinette. She was still that too-eager girl rushing head first into everything, “If we go on like this, we’ll never catch Hawkmoth.” She said finally, “We need to get… _better.”_

Chat smiled, evidently, he liked her resolve. “You’re right, it’s time Hawkmoth was caught.”

She held her fist out playfully and Chat responded just in time for them both to say “pound it!”


	2. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir and Ladybug begin training together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year, friends!

Marinette felt a bit out of place in the beautiful Japanese-style apartment. She looked at the pages Master Fu had spread out and made notes on. Of course the “Ladybug” and “Cat” designs had been translated first. Tikki looked over the drawings, darting here and there mumbling quietly under her breath. No one had said anything directly _to_ her for nearly an hour and her cheeks were starting to hurt from her awkward smile.

“U-uhm…Master Fu,” Marinette said finally, “I have…a…question.”

“What is that, Marinette?” The small old man said, giving her a sage smile. Every time she spoke to him she had the sense that he already knew what she was going to say.

“Well, Chat Noir and I have been meeting up to train for a few weeks now…and well…I was just wondering, why is it that we can’t know each others’ identities?”

Master Fu chuckled, “Well, there isn’t a specific reason,” He said, “And I’m sure the two of you will know in time, but for now, because you are both so young, you want to protect your families and friends. When you have grown a little and can fully trust one another, then you can know each others’ identities.”

“Oh.” Marinette frowned, feeling a bit like a child being told “wait ‘til you’re older.”

“There used to be a large ceremony,” He mused, clearly reminiscing about his younger days. Marinette wanted to ask but figured it was better not to intrude.

“So…is it okay if we work together outside of just fighting akumas?” Marinette wondered.

“Yes, of course!” Master Fu smiled, “You and Chat Noir were chosen to protect the city out of a great need, but there were _always_ superheroes that protected people from danger.” He looked up into Marinette’s large blue eyes, “In earlier days, those warriors trained for a long time before being chosen by previous holders of the Miraculous.” Beside him, Tikki nodded and flitted over to Marinette.

“It wasn’t _always_ like that.” She clarified in her sweet little voice, “But for a long time…” she sighed and didn’t continue.

“Oh,” Marinette laughed nervously, “Well that’s…interesting. I wish we had everything that those heroes did…”

Tikki flew up to the girl’s cheek and held up her hands, “Oh Marinette, it’s not that you’re not supported, many heroes were born out of crisis and they usually save the day.”

She decided to let _usually_ go, not wanting to think about the alternative. “I wish there was more information about this. It’s hard to protect a legacy if you don’t know what it is.”

“Where is it you are meeting?” Master Fu asked.

“14, rue Nationale,” Marinette said, without thinking, “Why?”

“Perhaps I could join you two once in a while, and help you to learn the legacy you are so interested in.” He smiled warmly and placed a small hand on hers.

Marinette smiled brightly, “Yes! That would be fantastic! We meet on Tuesdays!”

“I shall be happy to join you.” He smiled, and returned to look at the images with Tikki.

***

Adrien stared at the ceiling and listened to the sound of Plagg munching on cheese. It was lucky that summer was mostly filled with fighting Akumas, or he’d have died of boredom already. He’d been homeschooled before he didn’t _love_ being stuck in his house all day again. He was beginning to miss his friends, but wasn’t exactly sure how to contact them—especially Nino who was still on his father’s list.

Two more hours until his meeting with Ladybug. He hoped there would be another akuma before that in the darkest places of his heart, just so he could see her. Oddly, he found his mind wandering to Marinette. Maybe he would be able to make plans with her. She’d probably be deemed a suitable companion, as she had better manners than Nino did and could share his father’s love of fashion. There was something about her…she may not be his best friend or oldest friend, but somehow his mind often wandered in her direction. Maybe it was because they’d both changed so much. She’d stood up to Chloe at every turn, and yet she fought more for others than herself. Adrien sat up and envisioned her in a spotted mask and costume. The image was hard to hold in his head.

“Hey Plagg…” He said, “A few months ago…when you and Tikki saw our alternate identities…did you see who ladybug was?”

Plagg stopped eating cheese for one long moment, “Adrien, are you serious?” They had gone over this about a million times. It turns out even Plagg had integrity, he would not reveal who Ladybug was, under _any_ circumstances.

“I just need to know. I…you know how I feel about her.” He sighed, crossing his arms. “Besides, it’s not the same as it was, Ladybug and I are together more than ever and I just feel weird not knowing who she is. She seems so…familiar.”

“It’s not happening.” Plagg turned back to his cheese in order to end the conversation.

Adrien flopped back down on the couch, feeling just as hopeless as before. “Maybe I should just forget her…I mean…she’s not real. Not…not really.” If Plagg was listening to this philosophical crisis he didn’t show it. Adrien continued to talk to himself, “I mean…Marinette, Nino, Alya, and Chloe…I actually _know_ them. I don’t know Ladybug at all, I don’t even know her real name.” But that wasn’t quite true if he was being honest with himself. He may not know the details about Ladybug, but he knew who she was where it counted. He knew how she acted under pressure, how she faced her enemies, and how she protected her friends. She was clever, funny, kind, and so many things that he couldn’t quite describe. In many ways, she was the only person he _really_ knew.

“You’re probably right,” Plagg said finally. “Ladybug is too cool for you anyway.” That earned the little floating cat a scowl.

“I just wish I knew who she was.” He said, for the final time, ignoring Plagg’s muttering about the number of times he’d heard that. “I want to know what school she goes to, what she likes to do for fun, what are her hopes and dreams, what animes does she watch?”

“What if she doesn’t watch anime?” Plagg said, licking his…paws? and floating over to Adrien.

“She _must_ watch anime.” Adrien said, frowning. “Or, I could always introduce her to it.”

Plagg opened his mouth to say something but flitted quickly behind a pillow as the door opened. Natalie came in with a frown, “Adrien? Were you talking to someone?”

“Er…no, must have had the TV on a little too loud.” Adrien smiled nervously. “What’s up?”

“Your father requested you come to dinner early so you can say farewell before his trip to Japan.”

“Oh, okay.” Adrien sighed and picked himself up. Dinner with his father before a trip was always a little awkward. Gabriel never actually said goodbye, he just reminded Adrien of his expectations and requirements. Oh well, at least tonight he and Ladybug were going to meet in his father’s old offices to train. These weekly meetings were getting to be more of a highlight than ever.

***

Ladybug hopped through the window a few minutes late, as usual. Chat got the impression that she wasn’t the most organized person behind that mask. “I hope you don’t mind,” She said cheerfully, “I invited a friend to join us this evening.”

“A-a friend?!” Chat said, “You mean someone you _know_ outside of this?” He gestured between them.

“No, actually, he’s got his own miraculous.” Ladybug held up her hands nervously, “He’s a healer and helped me once when my Kwami was in danger. He has some information that might help us.”

“Oh…” Chat felt his face fall, he’d thought he might get a clue as to who she really was. He perked up when he realized what Marinette was actually saying. “Wait, there’s more miraculouses…miraculi…miraculous?”

“Yes.” She said, cutting him off before he could try more versions of the plural. “Yes, there are more, and—”

“Then why isn’t this guy helping us out?” Chat demanded, frowning.

“Well, he’s um…” She was trying to put it the best way she could when the door opened, and a shorter older man walked into the room. Chat could have sworn he’d seen him before.

Chat’s ears perked up, and Ladybug went to meet the man. “Chat Noir, this is Master Fu, he’s the one that gave us our Miraculous.”

“Nice to meet you,” Chat said, suddenly remembering the day he’d tried to sneak off to Chloe’s school. He glanced over Master Fu as he came in.

“This is not the first time we’ve met,” Master Fu said, “I am glad to see you two working together!”

Ladybug smiled brightly, “I just thought it would be better if we were _all_ on the same page.” It was then that she launched into her tale. Apparently she had met Master Fu officially when her Kwami got sick. He healed Tikki but that wasn’t the end. She came into possession of a book of superheroes—she was oddly vague on that point—and brought it to Master Fu who told her the story of the Miraculous and how he may be the last expert on them.

“When I was a boy, we trained endlessly and the best of us were chosen to bear the Shenqi—the miraculous.” He explained, “I was chosen to protect them,” He held up his wrist revealing a small jade bracelet. “But I…I failed and they were lost…some of them were anyway.”

“But you remember how to train us, then?” Chat said, a little too eagerly.

“Yes.” He smiled, “You two have focused on physical training, but your physical forms are changed by the power of the miraculous.” He explained, “You should instead, learn to focus your mind and learn new powers. With determination you may be able to change your appearance, connect to your Kwami, and even to past miraculous holders whose memories are contained in your miraculous.”

There was a heavy feeling in the air. Ladybug and Chat Noir glanced at each other, feeling suddenly like they were in an epic poem instead of an old office. “And…uh…you can help us with that?” Ladybug said finally.

“Yes, I can, but it will not be easy, and first we must do something else.” He pulled two boxes out of his pockets. One he handed to Ladybug and one he handed to Chat Noir. “There are too many akumas for just the two of you. It is time you had some help.”

“This is…this is like the necklace Lila had!” Ladybug said suddenly. Chat Noir opened his own box, seeing a beautiful little hair comb.

“These are…real miraculous.” He said quietly. “You want us to pick other heroes.”

“Yes,” Master Fu said, smiling, “I want you to choose friends you really trust. They will help you in your fight against Hawkmoth while you all train.”

“Will do, Master.” Ladybug said,“We’ll do our best!”

Chat Noir felt a little uncomfortable at the thought of picking someone else to be a hero. Sure it had been his dream, but wasn’t it a lot to ask of someone? He supposed he would just have to be careful about who he picked. “Thank you,” He said sincerely. “We’re on our way to getting answers.”

“It’s up to us to protect Paris,” Ladybug said quietly. “But we can’t do it alone…I know just who I’m going to choose.”

Chat Noir wished he shared her enthusiasm. He couldn’t think of anyone who’d _want_ to have this burden, especially if they weren’t in love with Ladybug like he was. He gripped the box close to his chest and nodded. He’d just have to do his best to make the right choice.


	3. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien give their trusted friends the miraculous that have been bestowed upon them.

Marinette knew no one more deserving of superhero-dom than Alya. For this last year all she’d wanted was to share her secret life with her best friend, and now she had that chance. She decided to head over to Alya’s house, just to hang out, and plotted out how she’d slip the necklace on her person.

“Hey girl,” Alya said, as Marinette came in. Her little sisters were at summer camp and her mom was running errands so the girls had the place to themselves. “How’s summer been so far?”

“Well it’s been pretty busy,” Marinette smiled, “But for some reason, the last few days have given me a break.” As they entered Alya’s room Marinette was reminded of how much the girl loved superheroes. There were large posters of women in colorful outfits plastered all over. Ladybug was making more and more appearances, with one image of her plastered on the door. Marinette wondered absently how it was Alya didn’t just put the dots together.

“That sucks!” Alya said, plopping down at her desk and leaving Marinette to take the bed. “Summer is supposed to be a time for relaxing.”

“Well you’ve been busy too,” Marinette tucked her legs underneath her, “You’ve been following Ladybug around this whole time.”

“That’s for the ladyblog,” Alya said dismissively, “That’s like _my job.”_ Alya certainly had dedicated herself to finding out about Ladybug. Marinette wondered absently if Alya would be mad at her if she knew her best friend had been Ladybug the whole time.

“You’re just a student too,” Marinette countered, “You can’t be so hard on yourself.”

Alya shrugged and turned to her computer. She began talking about what Ladybug had been up to, the Akumas that had been stopped, etc. Marinette took the opportunity to place the little miraculous box inconspicuously on Alya’s bedside table. The two girls chatted about everything from Ladybug to Adrien to actually missing their classes during the summer break.

Marinette left Alya’s house feeling invigorated. Not only was it nice to catch up with a friend, she knew that soon Alya would be there to help her in her other life as well. Chat was alright, of course, but Alya was different. Marinette knew Alya, and she knew she could trust her no matter what.

***

Adrien stared at the paper naming his friends once again. _Nino, Marinette, Chloe, Alya._ Which of these people would want to be a superhero. He crossed Marinette off right away. Of all his friends she was the only one he’d never seen bring up the topic. And the one time he’d asked her about Chat Noir she’d seemed more than a little dismissive. She clearly wasn’t interested in that business.

The next person he crossed off was Alya. He liked her enough, but she was a little _too_ obsessed with heroes. He didn’t want to give her a miraculous and then see her get hurt because she was too reckless. So that left Nino and Chloe. Both of them had been Akumatized at some point, and both took a healthy interest in superheroes. Chloe _loved_ Ladybug, though if he was being honest, Adrien had to admit that Ladybug was a little cold towards Chloe. He rubbed the comb absently.

“Why don’t you put it on?” Plagg said finally, “Ask the Kwami.” Sometimes Adrien wondered if the little cat could read his mind.

“That’s a great idea!” He said, pulling off his ring despite Plagg’s protests in the background. He delicately placed the ring in his pocket and awkwardly stuck the golden comb in his hair.

There was a strange pulse and a small creature appeared. It was beautiful with long black eyelashes and a large thorax that came to a dark point. There were black chevrons all down its little yellow body and its eyes were like two large opals set in its face.

“Where did they find you?” The Kwami said coolly, checking her non existent nails, “The bargain bin?”

“Um…Hi, I’m Adrien.” He said nervously, “I just wanted to talk to you for a minute.” The Kwami didn’t respond so he continued, “What’s your name?”

“Jani,” She looked up at him finally, “You mean you’re not my chosen?”

“Er…no, I’m trying to find the right person for you.” He rubbed the back of his neck, “I have my own Miraculous.”

“Let me guess,” Jani floated over to him with lips pursed, “Plagg right? God I can smell the bad luck on you a mile away. You should have your own quarantine zone.”

That was…hurtful. Adrien was starting to get a very deep sense of the familiar. “Uh….right….well, I just wanted to know, who would be the best person for your miraculous?”

“Well clearly not you,” Jani said, turning away dramatically. Okay, this was _really_ familiar. “I suppose someone with finesse, someone with a good sense of fashion, someone who isn’t so…” She turned back and gave Adrien a once-over, “Cliché.”

“Uh…okay.” Adrien bit his bottom lip. “Anything…anything else?”

Jani looked exasperated, “Well, obviously I want someone to take charge. I mean, really, Tikki and Plagg may be interested in the do-gooders, but every team needs a backbone. No…not a backbone…a sting!”

“You want someone who stings…” Adrien reflected. A picture was forming in his mind of one specific person with a lot of sting. Still, he had his doubts. “Okay, thanks.” He said and took the comb out of his hair before Jani could respond. He slipped his ring back on, feeling better instantly.

“Man, never do that again,” Plagg said, disgruntled.

“Sorry buddy,” Adrien chuckled, pulling a chunk of cheese out of his drawer, “Does this make up for it?”

Plagg grinned, “Oh I can’t stay mad at you.”

***

“Oh Adrikins! I’m so glad you came to visit!” Chloe said, grinning while she let him into her room. “Can you _believe_ Sabrina and her parents went to Monaco for the summer! Without me!”

“How inconsiderate,” Adrien joked, fingering the small box in his pocket.

Chloe didn’t seem to grasp the irony, “Right? And after all I’ve done for that girl.” She plopped down on the couch, clearly miffed. Adrien had long ago learned that she only used harsh words when she meant something else like “I admire you” or “I miss you.”

“So how has your summer been, besides the betrayal.” Adrien teased, leaving the miraculous box on Chloe’s vanity while she was gesticulating about what a wonderful summer she’d had at the hotel. He could tell that she had been lonely, and made a mental note to visit more often.

“How about yours?” She said, with just a hint of an edge. “I’m sure it was great with photoshoots every day and whatnot.”

“And whatnot,” Adrien said, feeling a little guilty, “It was busy, yeah, but my dad’s in Japan now so there’s a little more time for just me.”

“My Dad’s been busy too,” Chloe said, edge gone and replaced with something softer, “I guess all the Akumas have been keeping him busy, you’d think people would just learn to control themselves.”

“Funny,” Adrien sat next to Chloe with a smirk, “I seem to remember someone being Akumatized who claimed that it wasn’t her fault at all and that she couldn’t _possibly_ be expected to control her emotions.”

“Well that girl was obviously delusional—oh.” She blushed a little as she realized he was talking about her, “That was different! I was traumatized.”

Adrien just laughed, feeling Chloe’s anger dissipate. “So, what was it like, having superpowers?” He said suddenly.

“Honestly?” Chloe’s face lost its amusement and suddenly became serious, “Terrifying.”

“Oh?” Adrien tried to remain calm but was on the verge of panicking. Had he given the Miraculous to the wrong person? What if Chloe didn’t want powers. He’d have to find a way to get it back.

“Yeah, I mean, I could have…I almost really hurt people.” She looked down at her crossed legs, “I guess I already do that though, huh?”

Adrien’s internal crisis was forgotten the instant he saw a small tear form in the corner of Chloe’s eye. He’d never seen her so vulnerable in their entire lives. But it made sense, she’d been alone all summer with Sabrina gone, him busy, and her father focused on Paris. “I get so angry some times, you know?” Chloe said quietly, as Adrien wrapped an arm around her.

Moments like these were something Adrien knew only he got to see. Chloe was so thorny in the outside world, but inside she was so fragile. Weren’t all children without mothers fragile? Somehow he couldn’t end their friendship, despite everything, because of moments like these. “We all get angry,” Adrien said quietly, “I saw how hard you’ve been working, Chloe, I know it’s difficult.”

“I don’t want to get akumatized again,” She said quietly, “I want to be strong.”

Adrien thought back to the little box on the vanity. Could that protect Chloe? He and Ladybug had never been Akumatized. He took a deep breath and made his choice, for better or worse, “You are strong.” He said quietly, patting her shoulder, “You’ve always had quite a sting.”

***

It was the moment of truth for Ladybug and Chat Noir. They hadn’t seen each other since Tuesday night when they received the miraculous from Master Fu. But already someone had become Akumatized. It made sense, it _was_ Saturday night after all. Some college student had spent the night studying only to find her boyfriend in the arms of another woman. Ouch. “Mad Scientist” Was born.

Ladybug grinned, feeling happy to fight an Akuma for the first time. Chat, of course, appeared in a timely manner as Mad scientist threw beakers of liquid at people making them do her bidding. “I guess Hawkmoth is back,” She said as she and Chat dodged volleys.

“At least this time we’ll have help, M’lady,” Chat said, without so much as a wink in her direction or an attempt at a pun. Was he feeling alright?

A cowering Fratboy came running past them, quickly followed by “Mad Scientist.” Ladybug followed after them, “Let’s hold off, we want to give our friends a chance to show up,” She said to Chat as he ran beside her, “We’ll protect the boy for now, but let’s not attack the Akuma directly.”

“As you wish, M’lady,” Chat said, splitting off so he could grab the young man and extend his baton high enough to avoid the fumes.

It didn’t take much stalling before a Yellow-and-black clad girl appeared behind the mad scientist. She seemed a little too confident for Ladybug’s tastes, but hey, confident was better than nothing. Where was Alya?

“Listen here, Akuma, you’ve done your last evil…doing…deed…thing!” The bee girl brandished a sword, and hovered in the air, on her back was a set of transparent wings that would evidently help her keep up with Ladybug and Chat in the urban environment. “It’s time you met Queen Bee!”

“Queen Bee?” Ladybug raised an eyebrow, Chat shrugged. He looked relieved actually, maybe he’d thought she wouldn’t show up? Chat didn’t seem like the type to have a lot of responsible friends.

She sliced in the air with her sword. It was beautiful with a golden handle and a jet-black blade. Sadly for Queen Bee, she was unable to dodge the sticky potion Mad Scientist volleyed at her. “Ew! What is this disgusting stuff?” She squealed, making Ladybug roll her eyes.

“Seems like you picked a real winner,” She said, crossing her arms.

“Yeah, I did!” Chat noir said, grinning, “Did you see how she just barged in, totally unafraid.”

Ladybug hadn’t missed it. Where was Alya? “We’d better take care of this akuma before she really hurts someone.” She said, eventually. “You free Honey-bee over there, and we’ll see what she’s got.”

“As you say M’lady!” Chat said, jumping up to help their new companion, one cataclysm later and she was free.

“Use your powers, Queenie,” He instructed as she floated down to Ladybug.

“You got it!” She grinned, “Honey Comb!” Queen Bee shouted, in a few choreographed moves she was creating a cage around the mad scientist that seemed to be made out of hardened beeswax.

“Cool!” Ladybug said, she couldn’t help but grin. “Time to use my powers!” She added and threw her Yo-yo in the air. “Lucky Charm!”

She was presented, somewhat predictably, with a spotted drill and climbed the cage, breaking through the top and dropping in on the Mad Scientist. She wanted to wait, to see if Alya would come, but she only had five minutes and Chat was down to Three. Alya hadn’t shown up. She wasn’t coming.

Marinette made quick work of the Akuma, a little locket that had probably been given to the girl by her boyfriend. She de-evilized it with a quick word and Paris was returned to it’s former glory.

“Oh my gosh that was so cool!” Queen Bee said, momentarily forgetting herself, “I have so many         questions! Who—”

“Hold on there, Queenie,” Chat Noir held up a hand grinning, “We’ve all got to go before our secret identities are revealed, but meet back here on Tuesday night and we’ll take you to our training spot.” He held out a hand, “Welcome to the team.”

“Yeah,” Ladybug faked a smile as she thought about how Alya hadn’t shown. “We’re happy to have you.” Her earings beeped and she sighed, “Gotta bug out. See you on Tuesday.” She found herself detransforming in a dark alley, and leaned against the brick wall, feeling tears prick her eyes.

_Where was Alya?_


	4. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette tries to find out why Alya didn't show up with her new Miraculous. Adrien starts to miss his school friends.

Adrien was surprised when his father came home early from his business trip, but was even more surprised when he was called into Gabriel Agreste’s office.

“Father,” He said, putting his hands in his lap.

“Adrien, yes,” Gabriel took a seat at his desk. “As I understand it, one of your friends won the fashion contest we had this year.”

“Marinette, yeah, she made a derby hat.” Adrien only felt more confused. “Is something wrong with it?”

“No, quite the contrary.” Gabriel reached into his drawer, “We’ve decided to mentor some young designers in the area, I was wondering if you thought she would be interested.”

“Uh…yeah, I’m sure she would be,” Adrien said, looking at the flyer with a frown, “But…I mean, Natalie could have told me this.”

“Yes well…uh…that leads me to my next order of business.” Gabriel smoothed his coat. Adrien tried to remember a time when dealing with his father wasn’t like going to meet a particularly terrifying employer and only drew a blank. But now his father seemed…dare he say it…awkward. “Adrien, I just wanted to say how…proud I am of you.”

It took every ounce of physical control Adrien had to keep his jaw from dropping and falling through the center of the earth. “Th-Thank-Thank you father!”

“I know that we…we aren’t as close as we used to be before your…mother.” There was something indecipherable behind Gabriel Agreste’s eyes, “But I just want you to know that…I never thought you could be happy at a public school, and you proved me wrong. You’ve taken on a lot for such a young man and…well you know, my father never said anything positive to me, so I guess I have to just say. I’m proud of you.”

Adrien was tempted to transform and demand what Akuma had replaced his father, but somehow there was something truly genuine in his voice. It was wildly out of character for him to say these things, so why the sudden change? “Thank you.” He said again lamely, not knowing exactly what else to stay.

“Very well,” The old Gabriel was back, “You may return to what you were doing before.”

Adrien stood, knowing when he was dismissed. He paused in the doorway, and said quietly, “Father, thank you….I mean it.”

Gabriel was looking out the window and Adrien couldn’t see his face but he sensed a deep vault of emotion was being opened, just a crack. “Of course.”

After he left the room, he didn’t see the kwami that flew out of a drawer. Nor did he hear the conversation between Gabriel and that little purple Kwami. It was probably for the best. It had been hard enough for Gabriel to admit he was proud of his son, let alone that he loved him.

***

Marinette stared at her phone, debating for the millionth time if she should call Alya. Disappointment coursed through her. Why had Alya not shown up? Why hadn’t she saved the day? Wasn’t that what she always wanted?

“Maybe she just didn’t see the Miraculous.” Tikki said helpfully after a while. “Perhaps you should go over to her house and point it out to her.”

Relief flooded Marinette’s senses. That was it. That _had_ to be it. Alya was just unaware of the treasure in her possession! She hadn’t failed to show up, she just didn’t awaken her Kwami yet. It all made sense now, there was no reason to be worried. She, Alya, and Chat (and Marinette begrudgingly included Queen Bee) would all be working together soon! There was no need for panic.

With new resolve, Marinette didn’t bother calling before running down the street to Alya’s house, macaroons in hand and Tikki safely hidden in her purse.

Alya answered the door looking worse than Marinette had ever seen her. “Oh, Hey girl!” She said, yawning, “Come on in.”

Marinette entered, considerably less enthusiastically. Was Alya sick? Marinette was starting to regret her harsh judgement…that was, until she saw it. Around Alya’s neck was the beautiful little fox-tail pendant. It was considerably duller now, looking a bit more like a curled design instead of a fox tail. Marinette’s smile grew tight.

“No, that’s okay, I just came to drop off some Macaroons.” She said, handing her the little box and running around the corner. Fury built in her chest. So Alya had the miraculous. There had been no mistake. Then _why?_  Why hadn’t she shown up?

“Tikki,” She checked on her Kwami in her purse, “Spots on!” She transformed quickly and climbed up the building to land at Alya’s window. She didn’t consider how this may be an objective misuse of her ladybug powers, instead trying to contain her fury at Alya who had not shown up.

“How could you?!” She demanded as she burst into the other girl’s room. Alya, in turn let out a loud scream which was quickly muffled by a spotted hand. Ladybug frowned, “How could you?” She hissed, finally letting Alya go.

“Wh-what do you mean?” Alya said, holding up her hands, clearly terrified.

Ladybug drew her own hands over her face and looked back up at Alya, “You’re wearing the miraculous, so when Mad Scientist attacked us you should have been there.”

Alya looked shocked. “H-how did you know?” She finally sputtered out.

“Who do you think gave it to you?” Ladybug said dismissively. “You’re wearing it, which means you know the deal! Why didn’t you show up?”

Alya took a long moment to compose herself, despite Ladybug’s loudly tapping foot. She wasn’t doing a lot to help herself with all this silence and not _answering the damn question._ Finally she bit her bottom lip and spoke, “I…I just…you and Chat Noir seemed to have it handled.”

“Me, Chat Noir, and Queen Bee,” Ladybug snapped, holding up a finger, “ _She_ showed up when _she_ received a miraculous! Do you have any idea what an important duty it is?”

“Of course I do!” Alya shouted, suddenly much more talkative, “You think I don’t know about how important this is? I didn’t ask for this! I didn’t ask to take it on, but you gave it to me anyway!” A small orange creature flew out of Alya’s drawer and said something sounding very much like _oh honey._

Ladybug realized that in her haste to give Alya superpowers, she had never actually made sure the other girl would want them. She looked at her friend who was now slumped in her chair and walked over and pat her shoulder, “Alya,” She said kindly, “Do you know why I gave you the miraculous?”

“No, actually,” Alya still didn’t look at her, “I’m just some ordinary girl, there’s nothing heroic about me at all, why do you think I try so hard? I don’t want everyone to know that deep down I’m just faking it all.”

Marinette—not Ladybug—felt truly heartbroken for her friend. She knew exactly how Alya felt, even if she’d never imagined her amazing best friend having those feelings. “You’re not faking it.” Ladybug said, gently rubbing her shoulder, “I know what it’s like to falter in the face of this duty. I almost did the same thing…but you are so strong and brave, Alya. I know you can take on whatever you need to.”

“That’s what I’ve been saying, Sugar,” The Fox Kwami said, smiling. Ladybug had never seen another Kwami before and would probably have been very interested to compare the two at another time.

“You, you don’t even know me!” Alya said, standing up. She put a hand on her chest, “You’re just saying that anyway!”

Ladybug looked at the small floating fox and made her decision, “Tikki,” She said softly, “Spots Off.” She took a deep breath and walked across the room as Marinette, “I know you better than you think, Alya.”

***

“I’m sorry, Adrien,” Mrs. Cheng said into the phone as she pulled some fresh cookies out of the oven. “Marinette hasn’t come home from Alya’s house yet, I can leave a message if you like.”

“That’s alright, please just let her know I called,” Adrien said, politely, “Thank you so much.”

“No problem, you know I was just saying to Tom how we should have you over to dinner some time,” She continued. Adrien blushed a little at the idea that Marinette’s parents talked about him

“Oh? Well that sounds nice.” He said, honestly. He’d never really had a family dinner before, unless other people also had dinner in silence with their father, bodyguard, and assistant. “Well I’ll let you go, have a nice evening.”

“Bye, Adrien, you too.” There was a click on the other end which left Adrien with thoughts of Marinette. Well not Marinette specificially, but her family, her warm house, and that family… He shook his head, knowing that wasn’t fair to her. Marinette was so special, it made sense that her family cared about her so much. She deserved it.

He on the other hand…he could never be good enough for his father.

He tried calling her again to clear his thoughts, but her phone was left on her desk unattended and all he got was a quick, “Hi, it’s Marinette, leave a message after the—BEEP!”

“Hi, Marinette, I know you’re probably busy right now but um…my father’s company is hosting this event and I wanted to know if you’re interested. Well, he wanted to know if you’re interested. I mean I want to know too. It’s just, you know, telling me won’t do anything. Cause it’s not _my_ company. I guess it will be someday if I want it to be, but I never really considered it…I mean I’m not even that interested in fashion. Well anyway, I hope you call me back…uh it’s Adrien, by the way. Adrien Agreste. You know, we go to school together. Yeah you know who I am. Okay, bye.” Adrien hung up feeling absolutely mortified.

Since when did he have trouble talking to Marinette on the phone? Sure, he still had the scent of her bakery in his mind, that vanilla-y, butter-y aura that followed her everywhere she went. And yes he was envisioning those large blue eyes and the way they crescent when she laughed, and her face when she confronted Chloe or any other bully…priceless. But…why would that make him nervous?

He decided to stow those thoughts away for now and distract himself with some video games. He was only picking the one he and Marinette had played together because he liked that game (even if he’d already beat it several times). There was no reason to read into it.

***

“Marinette?” Alya said for the millionth time, looking like a fuse had blown in her brain. “Y-you’re ladybug?”

“Yes,” Marinette put her hands on her hips wondering how offended she should feel by this incredulity.

“ _You’re_ Ladybug?”

“Yes.”

“You’re _Ladybug?”_

“Yes.”

“Ladybug is….you?”

“ _Yes.”_

“You turn into Ladybug and fight akumas?”

“Yes.”

“So when I was akumatized…”

“Yes, that was me.”

“So, you’re ladybug…”

“Yes! Goodness, Alya!” Marinette threw her hands in the air. “Is it that hard to believe?”

Alya looked her over and took a few more deep breaths, “Yes…yes it really is.” She covered her mouth, “ _Oh my god, how did I not see it!”_ She gaped, “You got Ladybug to do that interview! You’re never in the same room with her! You’re the only one in our class who isn’t obsessed with her!” She covered her face, “I’m a _terrible_ detective.” 

“No, Alya,” Marinette pat the other girl’s back, “Look, I’m sorry I had to lie about all of it…”

Alya looked over at her, “No, it’s okay, I mean, every superhero has to keep their secret identity hidden.” She gasped again, “Oh my gosh! I tried to out you so many times! I thought you were Chloe!”

Marinette tried to let that pass graciously, “I’m definitely not Chloe,” She said gently. “Alya, I gave you a miraculous so we could share this.”

“You mean…you have a…” As Alya spoke, Marinette opened her purse and Tikki flew out shyly.

“Oh Tikki!” The fox Kwami said, fluttering over to them, “ _Girl_ I missed you!”

“Hello, Trixie,” Tikki smiled and the two floated off to the desk, supposedly to catch up.

“Wow…” Alya said, sitting on her bed and taking a few deep breaths. “Okay…setting all the ladybug stuff aside for now, what made you think I could be a superhero?”

Marinette sighed and sat down next to her. “Well, I mean…” She gestured around the room that was covered in superhero paraphernalia.

“Yeah, I mean I _like_ superheroes,” Alya said, crossing her arms, “But you like hamsters, it doesn’t mean you want to be one.”

“Fair,” Marinette said, thinking, “But Alya, you will be such a great hero! You’re strong and smart, and you never run from danger.”

Alya crossed her arms over her chest, “It’s different if it’s just me…but if I become a hero like you and Chat Noir, other people could get really hurt. I could be too weak…I could slow you down.”

Marinette actually laughed, causing Alya to shoot her a look, “It’s not funny!”

“I know, I know,” Marinette regained her composure, “But, Alya, you were almost Ladybug because I had these same thoughts.”

“What? You mean there almost wasn’t a Ladybug?” Alya said, and the unspoken conclusion she’d jumped to made Marinette frown.

“No, Alya, because I realized that there was something in me that could do good, no matter what.” She stood up and put her hands on her hips, “And there’s something in you too. You _are_ a hero. You’re _my_ hero.” She held a hand up against Alya’s protests. “We meet at 14 rue nationale on Tuesday nights. If you decide you don’t want to be a hero, give me your miraculous then, but I hope you’ll come transformed and ready to train.”

She put both hands on Alya’s shoulders and gave a short, “Tikki Spots on!” So she could transform and leave with the help of Ladybug’s powers, “You are capable of so much.” She said softly, “I wish you could see it.”

And then she was gone, as soon as she’d come.

***

Queen Bee had been quite eager to begin her training. She chattered the whole way to their meeting place about what a big fan of Ladybug she was. The spotted hero was beginning to think that Chat was a bad judge of character as they entered the offices. Master Fu was surprisingly already there, his Kwami on his shoulder.

“I can’t wait to tell everyone at school about this! They’ll be so Jealous!” Queen Bee was saying, when both Ladybug and Chat Noir shouted.

“NO!”

“What? I mean, Obviously I won’t tell everyone but—”

“No,” Ladybug said, annoyed, “You can never tell _anyone_ your secret identity.”

“But you know who you are, right?” Queen Bee gestured between them, “I mean all the magazines say you’re dating so it’d be pretty hard not to—”

“No, we are not dating,” Ladybug said, oblivious to Chat Noir’s now sullen look, “And no, we haven’t told _anyone_ at _all.”_

“Not even each other?” Queen Bee looked positively shocked.

“Not even each other.” Ladybug responded, crossing her arms. “Those are the rules.”

“Well that sucks.” Queen bee responded, but perked up again, “Whatever, my secret identity is like your best friend anyway, Ladybug.”

“I don’t…ugh…whatever.” The image of another blonde in a pony tail popped into Ladybug’s mind, but she quickly rejected the idea. After all, even Chat Noir couldn’t think that _she_ would make a good miraculous holder.

“I think I know someone that might beg to differ.” A voice came from the open door. Alya looked amazing in her costume. Her hair, which normally faded to red was now faded to white, and a long flute rested delicately in her black-gloved hands. Her outfit was bright orange in perfect contrast to her honeyed skin. Everything came together with a white mask and a fluffy fox tail that she seemed to be able to control.

“And what are we supposed to call _you_?” Queen Bee crossed her arms, clearly feeling upstaged.

“You can call me, Vixen.” Alya—no, Vixen smiled. “And I heard this is where we learn to be superheroes.”

Ladybug ran up to her and hugged her friend tightly, “You’ve _definitely_ come to the right place!”


	5. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien's father has an unusual request.

Marinette felt a deep sense of peace as she and Alya discussed the training session in her room. Tikki and Trixie were eating the snacks her mom had sent up and they were chatting about how _annoying_ Queen Bee was even if she _was_ part of the team. Alya was lightly teasing Marinette about Chat Noir’s apparent crush on Ladybug when Marinette let out a deeply inhuman screech.

“ _Girl!_ ” Alya covered her ears, “I’m just kidd—”

“No, it’s not that,” Marinette said, holding out her phone, “Adrien called me! Four times! And he left a voicemail!”

Alya’s face demanded further explanation. Marinette continued, exasperated, “ _He called me three days ago!”_ She put her face in her hands, spiraling into despair. “He’s going to think I’m ignoring him and that I think I’m too good for him and I’m some snobby bi—”

“Hold on, there, crazy.” Alya said, clearly trying to hold in her laughter. “Man to think you fight super villains!”

Marinette crossed her arms, “Super villains are _easy._ Boys are…complicated.”

Alya rolled her eyes and ran her fingers through her hair. “Why don’t we listen to the message, I’m sure that will give us some more _useful_ information.

Marinette handed her phone to Alya, “I can’t do it, you play it for me.” She flopped on her bed dramatically. Ladybug. Marinette was Ladybug. She pulled up the voicemail and played it loud enough for everyone to hear.

_“Hi, Marinette, I know you’re probably busy right now but um…my father’s company is hosting this event and I wanted to know if you’re interested. Well, he wanted to know if you’re interested. I mean I want to know too. It’s just, you know, telling me won’t do anything. Cause it’s not my company. I guess it will be someday if I want it to be, but I never really considered it…I mean I’m not even that interested in fashion. Well anyway, I hope you call me back…uh it’s Adrien, by the way. Adrien Agreste. You know, we go to school together. Yeah you know who I am. Okay, bye.”_

There was a minute of silence as the message ended. Eventually Alya voiced the feelings of the room. “Huh.”

“He sounded like…” Marinette sat up.

“…like you?” Alya supplied. “When you’re trying to talk to him, at least.”

“But I mean…does…that…” She couldn’t voice the end of her thought. She could not let that hope into her heart. Her crush on him was second only to her alternate life as Ladybug in terms of the most important aspect of her life. To think that he might…like her back…was just too much.

“You should call him back.” Alya suggested, for once not pushing things too far. “I mean you’re interested in the fashion thing, right?”

“To be mentored by Gabriel Agreste is like my _dream!”_ Marinette said, hugging one of her pink throw pillows. “But with Ladybug…”

“Hey,” Alya held up a hand, “None of that! You deserve to have a life as Marinette too, and besides, there’s a whole team now, we can handle a couple of akumas.”

“Actually only Ladybug can…okay! Okay! I’ll call him back.” Marinette smiled. All it took was one look from Alya and she was pursuing her dreams. “Maybe…maybe Adrien will be there too…at least sometimes.”

“And he’ll see how great you are in your element!” Alya grinned, “You’ll have him eating out of the palm of your hand! Every guy likes a confident take-charge woman.”

“They better,” Marinette teased, catching her phone as Alya tossed it to her, “Or you’d be doomed.”

***

Adrien was more than startled by the sound of his phone ringing during one of the meditation techniques he was practicing. Master Fu had told them they should meditate at least ten minutes every day, _especially_ when they weren’t transformed. He still felt a little silly doing it, but Plagg nearly died of laughter as he scrambled to catch his loudly ringing phone.

“H-Hello?” He said frantically (and a bit annoyed).

“A-Adrien?” The soft voice at the other end made him feel bad immediately.

“Marinette! You got my message!”

“Yes, of course. I would have called right away but I didn’t see—er—that is, my phone didn’t show me that I had any missed calls. I just noticed it today, not that I’m sitting here waiting for you to call me or anything. I mean—”

“Marinette,” Adrien laughed. He’d missed her nervous way of talking. When did she get to be so adorable? “It’s okay, I understand.”

“Oh, that’s good.” He could hear her relief on the other end of the phone.

There was a long moment of amicable silence until someone hissed in the background, “The mentorship thing!”

“Oh, right!” Marinette said, suddenly, “Y-your father’s mentoring program…”

“Yes!” Adrien remembered why he’d called her in the first place, “Well I guess it’s a lot of designers throughout France and they take on a pupil for a few weeks in the summer and that person gets to shadow them and see how they work. I guess my dad thought of you.” The dead silence on the other end of the line made Adrien wonder if the girl had had a heart attack. “Marinette?”

“I-I’m here.” She said finally.

“So are you interested?” He asked, trying not to laugh. She was so enthusiastic about everything. Where did she get that energy?

“YES!” He had to hold the phone a foot away from his ear to avoid going deaf before she continued, “I-I mean, yes, I would be so grateful for that opportunity!”

“Alright, there’s some forms you have to fill out, Natalie will bring them over to your house later, okay?”

“Mmm-hmmm.” She paused before her voice gained something so genuine it made Adrien blush just listening to her, “Adrien…I want to thank you, from the bottom of my heart. This is such a wonderful opportunity for me and I’m sure your father wouldn’t have thought of me if it weren’t for you. So really, thank you.”

“N-No problem,” He didn’t think he’d ever heard a full sentence from her. She always got so fidgety around him (maybe it was the model thing?). “I’ll see you later.”

“See you later.” He hung up, thinking about Marinette coming to his house and working with his father. He felt a little jealous, but that wasn’t it. Out of all his friends, Marinette was the only one he wouldn’t have gotten really upset with. After all, what right did anyone else have to _his_ father? But there was something so warm about her, the prospect of bringing her into his cold house was absolutely magnetic.

***

Marinette arrived at the Agreste household right on time. She hadn’t known what to bring so she’d carried nearly her entire life’s work in a giant bag that looked like it was about to split at the seams. The same snippy woman answered the door as the one who’d answered when she tried to bring Adrien his birthday present. This time, however, she was allowed past the gate.

“Miss. Dupain-Cheng.” The woman said as she looked over Marinette, “Mr. Agreste is in his office.”

“Oh?” Marinette said, “Is...um Adrien here?” She tried not to look too hopeful.

“Adrien is in his room, studying.” Marinette didn’t ask what he could possibly be studying during the summer break. She just waited until Natalie sighed and gestured back to the study door, “Mr. Agreste is through there.”

“Oh…of course.” Marinette felt a little let down, after all, she’d take any chance she could get to see Adrien. She decided it would be better to just do what she was supposed to and quietly entered Mr. Agreste’s office.

“Miss. Dupain-Cheng?” He looked up and smiled tensely. Marinette got the sense that a smile was not the most natural expression on the man’s face. “Thank you for joining me.”

“Thank _you_ for letting me into your home and your work-spaces.” Marinette smiled, trying to contain her glee. “I brought some of my designs and my notebook as well as some fabric I’ve collected and—”

“That won’t be necessary. You can just watch and observe today. Later you may be able to assist me.” He said, standing. He didn’t wait for her input before standing and walking over to his work table.

Marinette bit her bottom lip. “O-Of course, sir.” She stood up and quickly followed him to the table where he was beginning to work.

“Do try to be quiet,” Gabriel Agreste took out a large pair of scissors and began to cut the silky, almost chromatic fabric in front of them.

Marinette spent the next hour merely shadowing Gabriel. She didn’t really feel like she was learning anything she didn’t already know, well, except that her favorite designer was quite like her process-wise. The real highlight came in the afternoon when Adrien decided to pay them a visit.

Needless to say, Marinette was euphoric.

“Adrien!” Gabriel said, frowning harshly, “I’m busy, why would you interrupt me?!”

“I decided to bring you lunch,” He responded tensely.

Marinette ran over to help him carry the tray of food over to the desk. “Thanks! That was so kind of you!” She said, trying to diffuse the tension of the moment.

“No problem,” Adrien turned to her, making her insides melt, and flashed his dazzling smile.

“You’re so thoughtful,” She said, “All the time, this was such a thoughtful idea, what a thoughtful thing to do. Man I’m saying thoughtful a lot.”

Adrien laughed, and the two chatted much in the same vein. If they had been looking at Gabriel Agreste they might have noticed a strange gleam in his eyes. He had an expression somewhere between disgust and longing. But they weren’t looking, so they didn’t see the way he gripped the fabric, like it was the only thing holding him to planet earth. They didn’t see that slight clench in his jaw. They just continued, Marinette chattering nervously, and Adrien finding it deeply endearing. Something was beginning between them, though neither could name it just yet.

***

Weeks ago, in Japan, Gabriel Agreste searched for a Wiseman who was said to know something of the Shenqi. In fact, he was said to have one himself. Perhaps it was the illusive turtle Miraculous which could hold the key to finding the others. Instead he was met with disappointment. The man did not wear the tell-tale bracelet.

“I know why you are here.” He spoke nevertheless.

“How could you possibly know that?” Gabriel said, dismissively.

“I know many things,” The man replied. He was shriveled with age, but also calm, and almost reassuring. “Like the key to what it is you seek. I am sorry for your loss.”

That was enough to keep Gabriel rooted to the spot. “My wife…” He didn’t continue, instead turning his thoughts to his true objectives. “I need to know how to defeat my enemies and get their miraculous.”

“You fail to see the solutions in front of you,” The man said, seeming nothing but bemused by the situation. “Your son, he will save you.”

“My son?” Gabriel’s eyes grew wide, “What does he have to do with all this?”

“It is as I said,” The man chuckled, “He will save you.” He paused before continuing idly, “It is sad, isn’t it? The way you treat him. He is striving for your love and is met only with your distance.”

“You know nothing about my family!” Gabriel nearly shouted.

“Very well, but your son will save you when the time comes.” The Man looked Gabriel in the eye, one eyebrow precariously arched up. “You’d better be sure that he wants to.”

Gabriel turned on his heel, having had quite enough of nonsense. 


	6. Teambuilding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Team needs to get more in sync. Marinette sees Gabriel Agreste's true colors.

Master Fu was a wise and learned man. There was no doubt he had much to offer, more than anyone might realize. Still, teenagers are teenagers, and the ancient teachings of from a temple of Buddhist monks did not include much to stimulate them. Which is probably why after the first hour of Meditation at least one of the four students was usually falling asleep.

This time it was Chat Noir, as usual.

Ladybug took inordinate pleasure in smacking his hand in order to wake him up.

Mast Fu was beginning to think that this wasn’t working. So he asked to speak to Ladybug privately.

“I’m sorry about Chat Noir, Master Fu,” Ladybug said as they stepped into the hall. “I think he’s just tired because of the late hour, maybe if we had some coffee or something…”

“Marinette,” Master Fu smiled gently, “It is perfectly natural to fall asleep during meditation practice. But…there seems to be something lacking. The four of you faced an Akuma two days ago and…”

“…it was a disaster?” Ladybug finished the sentence with a sigh of resignation. “Yes, our team is…chaotic at best.” She wanted to say it was all Queen Bee’s fault, but even she and Vixen had been out of sync. Queen Bee had used her power too quickly, and then Vixen refused to be stood up. Unfortunately, “Soft Lullaby” caused everyone in a block radius to fall asleep _except_ the Akuma and the heroes. It left all the civilians as sitting ducks and Ladybug and chat Noir had to scramble to disable the Akuma and were almost unsuccessful.

“You and Chat Noir have had a lot of time to get to know each other,” Master Fu counseled. “Perhaps your new team needs to get to know each other as well.”

“Are you suggesting some sort of…team building activities?” Ladybug raised an eyebrow behind her mask.

“Perhaps that is just what your _team_ needs.” Master Fu rubbed his beard thoughtfully, “We’re not getting far with just meditation exercises anyhow.”

“Alright, well, I’m ready to try anything.” Ladybug nodded, feeling a bit out of place. She followed Master Fu back into the apartment.

He began to address the others, “Ladybug and I have spoken, and decided—"

“Wait, who said _Ladybug_ was in charge?” Queen Bee interjected.

“All in favor of Ladybug being in charge,” Chat Noir raised his hand and Vixen quickly followed, winking at her best friend. “Sorry, Queenie,” Chat Noir pat the yellow-clad girl’s shoulder, “You’ve been out voted.”

“As I was saying,” Master Fu continued, “Ladybug and I have been talking and we think that this team needs to be a little more…”

“In sync,” Ladybug supplied. “Last time we all fought together it was a disaster.”

“Well that’s just because _someone_ had to put half of paris to sleep with her boring power.” Queen Bee rolled her eyes.

Ladybug held up a hand, silencing Vixen’s retort, “We were all responsible and we _all_ will be responsible if we let an Akuma escape and multiply.” She continued, “So we need to learn to work together.” She gestured to Chat Noir, “You know when the two of us met, I thought Chat was some impulsive clown. I didn’t trust him as far as I could throw him and I thought it would be best to just take charge.” If Ladybug noticed the invisible knives she was stabbing her partner in the chest with it didn’t stop her, “But eventually we found away to cope with his caddish, reckless ways and became a real team.”

“Thank you…?” The black-clad hero said eventually.

“So you’re saying we each need to find our place in the team,” Vixen suggested.

“Exactly!” Ladybug smiled. “We all have a purpose. I reverse the battle and cleanse the Akuma, Chat delivers important attacks. Queen Bee, we’ve seen how you can contain a threat, and Vixen your power…”

“Is just totally useless,” Queen Bee laughed cruelly.

“Stop it!” Ladybug said, crossing her arms, “No one on this team is useless.” She held up a hand against Queen Bee’s further comments, “It’s late now, but I also think we should meet more often. So we’ll go home tonight, but from now on we meet twice a week, Tuesdays and Thursdays. Alright?”

The heroes nodded and began to disband. Queen Bee left first, flying off the balcony, seeming a bit miffed. Chat Noir made some sort of cat pun and followed suit. Ladybug helped Master Fu pack up his things and she and Vixen de-transformed outside the building together, deciding to walk home as a pair.

While Alya complained about the truly rude things Queen Bee had said, Marinette pondered what had actually taken place. She was no longer just the de facto leader, she _was_ the leader. What happened now was on her shoulders, and they were already starting to feel a bit heavier.

***

“If I am boring you, Miss. Dupain-Cheng, please feel free to leave.” Gabriel Agreste said, coolly as Marinette yawned once again.

“Oh my goodness, no!” She said, hurriedly, covering her mouth, “I’m so, so, so, so, _so_ sorry Mr. Agreste. I just had trouble sleeping last night!”

“Your romantic exploits are none of my business.” Gabriel responded without looking at her. There was something in the way he was cutting the silk on the table that suggested he was judging her nonetheless.

“R-ro-romantic exploits!” Marinette turned redder than the maroon fabric in front of them. “N-No I just have insomnia. I-I’m not…I mean I don’t even…I’m not that kind of—”

“Like I said,” Snip. “It’s none,” Snip. “Of my,” Snip, “Business.” He put the scissors down on the table, “I hope you’re not to tired to do some work today. It goes without saying I expect perfection.”

“Yes sir!” Marinette said, actually saluting him. Oh god, she was such a moron.

“Please sew this while I cut the pattern for the next dress.” He said, handing her the silk. It would be incredibly difficult to sew, like trying to stitch together water. Luckily Marinette was up to any challenge when it came to making things and she had seen this design from the start, she was ready to finish it.

She went to the machine in the back of the room and was about to get to work when Gabriel Agreste said casually, “It’s broken, you’ll ruin the fabric.”

“Oh.” More like _oh shit._ Marinette was not looking forward to hand-sewing an entire evening gown, but if that’s what it took…well she’d better get started.

She was only a quarter of the way through when Adrien came in with lunch. This was beginning to be an every day occurrence and seeing his Adonis-like face every day despite it being summer was beginning to be the highlight of Marinette’s holiday. He gave her a quizzical look before greeting his father.

“You know, Natalie can take care of this,” Gabriel said, as he did every day.

“I know, but I wanted to.” This response, too, was becoming something of a ritual. “Hi Marinette, I guess my dad’s finally decided to take advantage of you.” He grinned.

Gabriel’s face contorted unnaturally but neither child noticed, “Yeah…” Marinette sighed, trailing off as she fell into Adrien’s big green eyes.

“I hope _I’m_ not going to have to wear that,” He said eventually, evidently trying to break the tension from Marinette’s loving stare.

She laughed with uncharacteristic enthusiasm. “Oh, don’t be silly, Adrien.” She said, as though he’d just mad the funniest joke in the world (she should hear his cat puns), “It’s not even your size.”

He chuckled, “You know you’re right! Whew, that’s a relief.”

Marinette continued to laugh like she was at a comedy show for the remaining ten minutes Adrien was in the room. The moment he left, Gabriel stared down at the young woman. “Miss. Dupain-Cheng, do you _want_ to be a designer?”

Marinette looked up from her sandwich, dumbstruck. “Uh…” For a long moment she forgot everything, including her own name, “Yes! Yes, it’s my dream!”

“Oh really? And the fact that you get to see the most popular boy in your class isn’t a motivation for being here?” Gabriel said, voice ice-cold.

“Wh-What?” Marinette blushed, feeling a bit violated by his candor. “A-Adrien and I are friends.”

“It seems you want more than that.” Gabriel continued. The absurdity of a grown man involving himself in the romantic lives of two teenagers did not take away from the gravity of the situation.

“I-um-I-well-of-of course-uh…” Marinette did not have the equipment to answer his statement.

“My son is a model, heir to a very important company, and destined for a life among the elite.” Gabriel Agreste said, turning back to his work, “You are a baker’s daughter.”

Marinette dropped her sandwich. A part of her wanted to go right up to Gabriel Agreste and punch him in the face. Another part of her wanted to transform into ladybug and use him for target practice. A still greater part of her was ruled by reason and decency, however, and she decided to let her fury burn in the way it did best.

At the end of the day she presented the gown—something that would easily appear on red carpet—to Gabriel Agreste for inspection. Her fingers ached but the stitches were perfect, and it matched the design perfectly. Gabriel inspected it minutely, clearly looking for flaws, “Very Well,” He said finally, “This will do.”

“Not bad,” Marinette said, the ice in her voice something to rival any Agreste, “for a baker’s daughter.” She didn’t wait for his reply, instead turning on her heel and walking out. There was nothing left to say.

***

When Marinette didn’t show up on Thursday morning to work with his father, Adrien wondered why. He didn’t dare ask his father, but he got the sense something had happened between them. The dress she’d created hung on the dress form even at lunch and it was perhaps one of his father’s most dazzling designs. It wasn’t like him to let an asset like that go, and Marinette had hand-sewed everything.

Three calls and she still hadn’t picked up. Adrien frowned, feeling sick with worry. Marinette had been one of his first friends (especially if you didn’t count Chloe). He had always admired her, and if he was being honest, she was his favorite person. Despite her nerves around him, he could always be honest with her, and he knew that she would be honest in return. That couldn’t be said for everyone.

Well there was _someone_ he could talk to.

That night as Chat he arrived early to their meeting, and as luck would have it, Ladybug was there too. She looked intensely beautiful against the city’s lights. He had the urge to walk across the room and kiss her with no explanation at all, but he remembered himself and kept calm. “M’lady,” He said, announcing his presence.

“Oh, Hello, Chat,” She turned with that adorable smile. It didn’t reach her eyes this time, making him frown.

“What’s wrong.”

“Oh, nothing…I’ve been working with someone and they showed their true colors.” She looked down at her hands. Evidently this had been a bigger blow than she would let on. He crossed the room and took her hands in his.

“Who was it?” He implored, “Was it Master Fu, I’ll—”

“Oh, no!” She laughed, “Chat, it was someone from…uh…well my _other_ life.” She pat his head gently and he had the deep urge to purr but tamped it down successfully.

“Whoever it is,” He said with determination, “They do not deserve you, truly.”

“Oh, Minou,” Ladybug smiled, squeezing his hands, “How is it you always know how to make things better?”

“I only speak the truth, M’lady.” He grinned, “I actually have a question for you…about this girl.”

“Oh thank goodness!” Ladybug laughed, “You finally have a girlfriend and can stop harassing me!” Her voice was light and teasing.

He, in turn, rolled his eyes, “She’s just a friend,” He said dismissively, “But, we were seeing each other a lot and now it seems I won’t be able to see her until after the break ends.”

“Oh, a classmate?” She nodded, “Yes, there’s a classmate I wish I could see more of too.” Her blush almost made Chat Jealous, _almost_. “Perhaps you should be honest, explain that you care about her _as a friend_ and ask her to do something fun with you.”

“You think that will work?” He said dubiously, “You see, something happened and…well, I think she might be mad at me.”

“Well, Minou,” Ladybug clapped her hands together, “Any friend who doesn’t see what a good partner in crime you are is missing out. Besides,” She said as the others began to file into the room, “You’ll always have me.”


	7. Truth or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team members bond and Adrien has a request for his father.

Team-building turned out to be more of a challenge than anyone had expected. The first activity came from a website. Everyone was supposed to join hands forming a giant human knot and then untangle it without letting go of anyone’s hands. It probably would have gone swimmingly if this weren’t a group of teenage girls and one boy. After all the pressing and touching, he’d finally had enough and jumped so high he landed on one of the ceiling beams.

The second activity involved one team member going through an obstacle course of objects with their friends leading them. Ladybug volunteered to go first as an act of good faith. Unfortunately, when blindfolded, she could hardly decipher the shouts from almost everyone on the team and ended up falling on her ass more than walking. That successfully deterred everyone else on the team from wanting to continue.

So they came to the last activity. The team paired up, Vixen and Queen Bee, and Ladybug and Chat Noir. They had to tell each other about something bad that had happened and the other person had to retell the story with a positive point of view.

Ladybug decided to go first. “Well,” She said quietly, “There’s this boy,” She blushed a little, “And you know…I like him.” She didn’t notice Chat’s sour expression, too busy staring at her own spotted hands out of embarrassment, “And I…well we’re not dating or anything but I was doing some work with his father and…” She trailed off, her hands turning into a fist.  “Well he said I was…he basically told me I was nobody and I wasn’t good enough for his son.” The burn of the incident was clearly still fresh and Chat took her hands.

“Hey, that’s terrible,” He said, leaning in, “You’re too good for anybody. That guy doesn’t know what he’s talking about.” His big green eyes were so earnest that Ladybug actually blushed.

“Oh Minou,” She grinned and touched his nose. “It wasn’t _his_ fault.”

“Well, the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree.” He said, crossing his arms, but the telltale grin was back.

“Your turn, then,” Ladybug said, with a smirk, “What’s your bad memory.”

There was a moment of silence, “My mom died.” He said quietly. “She was just walking and...she got hit by a car.” He took a deep breath, “She was going to pick me up from school. It was my fault.”

“No!” Ladybug said too loudly. Every head turned towards her for a minute and then back to where they were supposed to be. “No, Minou,” Ladybug said, taking both of Chat’s hands in hers. “It was an accident…a tragedy…it wasn’t your fault.” She could see her words weren’t helping so she cupped his cheek and pulled him just close enough to kiss his forehead.

Chat looked up at her with those big green eyes and for a moment she felt the world had stopped to watch them. She leaned back, turning even redder, “Well, I-I guess we didn’t do this one very well either.”

On the other side of the room, Queen Bee and Vixen were doing the exercise a little differently.

“You go first,” Queen Bee announced, without explanation.

Vixen rolled her eyes and sighed, “Well…I guess, I found out a friend of mine was lying to me for a long time. She had a good reason and, well of course I forgave her. It just…it just felt like I was late to the party, I guess. Do you know what I mean?”

“Nope, I only arrive _fashionably_ late.” Queen Bee said, checking her nails despite the glove over her hand.

Vixen actually Growled, “You know, you’re supposed to retell my story in a positive way.”

“Okay, fine,” Queen Bee sighed and thought for a moment, “Well I guess it’s good you found out your friend was a total liar so you could toss her like day-old bread.”

“We’re still friends,” Vixen said, crossing her arms.

“Then you _clearly_ didn’t learn the right lesson.” Queen Bee smirked, “If anyone lies to me I cut them out.”

“She had a good reason,” Vixen countered, “Were you listening?”

“All I can hear is your sad lack of self-respect.” Queen Bee put a hand on her chest, “I’m only saying this to make the team better, Ladybug and Chat Noir can’t have someone who isn’t on the top of their game dragging them down.”

“I’m not dragging—I’m not…” Vixen sighed. “Fine. Go on and tell your tragic story then.”

“I don’t have any stories.” Queen Bee said, crossing her arms. “I mean, my life is perfect.”

“Yeah, I’ll bet.” Vixen rolled her eyes, “Come on, no one’s as _méchante_ as you without some reason.”

Queen Bee glared at her companion, “If you must know there is something that happened as a child, that was rather sad. But I fail to see how you could make it positive.”

“Oh? And what’s that?”  Vixen bit back, “Someone ask you to share in Kindergarten?”

Queen bee’s hands balled into clenched fists, “When I was little, my mother got sick…and…she passed away.”

“Oh.” Alya—sure she must be showing through under the costume—reached out and took her teammate’s hand. “You’re right…there is no nice way to put that. No one should grow up without a parent.”

Queen Bee looked up at her, and it seemed like something had come down, “You sound like you know.”

“My dad…I don’t really know him, ran out on my mom when I was a kid.” Vixen cleared her throat. There was a loud “NO!” From Ladybug and the two glanced over at their companions before Vixen continued, “It’s tough, you know, having a single parent.”

“My father doesn’t notice me,” Queen Bee said quietly, “I wish…I wish he would.”

“Anyone who doesn’t notice you isn’t looking,” Vixen said, smiling. “You’re right, I do need to gain more confidence, maybe one day I can shine as brightly as you do.”

“You already do,” Queen Bee smiled, “And maybe…maybe I need to do more listening and less talking.”

“We’ll both work on it.” Vixen said with determination. Across the room Chat and Ladybug were just about finishing up. Ladybug stood up.

“Alright, we want to try one last thing.”

This time the obstacle course was far more successful. Chat Noir and Ladybug lead each other through like seasoned partners would. But what was really amazing was the way Queen Bee lead Vixen through just as well. The two were normally at each other’s throats. But they followed each other’s directions to the letter. And they made it through, just like that.

“Maybe this team has a chance after all,” Ladybug said, and she meant it.

***

Ladybug had kissed him.

Ladybug.

His Lady.

Had kissed him.

Okay, so it was just on the forehead and it was decidedly platonic, but still. He would never wash his forehead again.

But there was this nagging feeling in the back of his mind. Marinette still hadn’t come back. A few weeks of seeing her and suddenly the summer felt desolate without her…without everyone really. His only interaction with people outside Natalie was in the bi-weekly team meetings.

He remembered what Ladybug had said. He should reach out to his friends. Maybe invite them over. That seemed difficult, given his father’s rules and requirements for constant protection. Still it couldn’t hurt to ask (well it _could_ but it was worth the risk).

Adrien made the steep climb up to his father’s office. It _was_ after work hours so Natalie had gone home. Too bad, he would have liked her there to buffer for him or maybe even defend him. Still, if he waited, he would never work up the courage to ask his father for what he wanted.

He knocked. No answer. Knock. Knock. Knock. Adrien decided to come in, slowly turning the door handle. He didn’t notice the small flash of light or the click of a door closing. Finally he stepped in, “Father?”

“Adrien! What are you doing?” Gabriel said from behind his desk. Despite everything being perfectly in place as always, Adrien got the sense of dishevelment from his father. He felt a bit like he might have interrupted something but his father wasn’t even at his work desk and his sketchbook was sitting on the other side of the room.

“Father I wanted to ask permission for something.” Adrien said, trying not to let his vexation show.

“Permission for what?” Gabriel said, still seeming deeply inconvenienced.

“Well, I haven’t seen any of my friends this summer…I was wondering if I might go out…meet a few of them.” He looked down at his hands.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. It seemed like he was making deep considerations. “No,” He said at last, “You may not go out.”

“Oh.” Adrien looked down at his hands. Just like that his dreams were dashed.

“However, I understand it must be difficult without your friends,” Gabriel said with cool certainty. “So you can invite them over here.”

“R-really?” Adrien felt euphoria rise in his chest. “You mean it?”

“Yes.” Gabriel said finally, “You may invite as many friends as you wish over, why not have a party on Friday night. That’s the sort of thing you young people do isn’t it?” He said it with the clinical terms of someone who had never been young and had just appeared, fully grown.

“Th-that would be amazing! Thank you!” Adrien said, unable to keep the grin from splitting his face. He ran up to his father and wrapped his arms around his waist. There was a long moment before Gabriel pat Adrien’s back. There was something there that Adrien had never sensed before. Warmth.

“Adrien.” Gabriel eventually took a step back. He looked down at his son, face softer than he’d ever seen it, “All I really want is for you to be happy.”

“I love you, Father.” Adrien said, looking up with his mother’s eyes.

The silence between them was unfathomable, like an ocean. Then in one step, Gabriel crossed it, “I love you too, Adrien.”


	8. Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino starts to wonder what is going on with his friends.

It was a typical July night when five children fatefully met at the Agreste household. To think that the safety of Paris would be in their hands and was already in some of their hands would be quite laughable as they were dropped off by their parents (and in Chloe’s case Chauffer).

Marinette was last to arrive and Adrien was concerned she wouldn’t come. But Alya assured him that she’d be there. Nino was first, with a new pair of headphones and a playlist for the evening. As the music was going and Natalie brought out pizza, Marinette arrived.

She looked beautiful. That was the first thing Adrien thought of. She wasn’t different, but something about her standing there in the moon light, saying good-bye to her mom. She came in and he could smell it, vanilla and butter and warmth.

He had to remember that she wasn’t the only person in the universe. “Hi, I’m glad you could make it, Marinette.” He smiled.

“Oh-Yeah, of-of-course.” Marinette said, all nervous smiles. “I wouldn’t miss it!”

He didn’t ask why she hadn’t come back to work with his father, the idea left his mind completely. “Come on in,” He said, putting a hand on her shoulder (why did he do that?).

“O-Okay.” Marinette smiled. She came in and the two were greeted by the oddest sight anyone had ever seen.

Alya was braiding Chloe’s hair.

Alya. Was braiding. _Chloe’s_. Hair.

“You two seem to be getting along.” Marinette said, sitting next to Alya.

“Well,” Alya glanced over at Chloe, “Everyone deserves a second chance.”

“Exactly,” Chloe crossed her yellow-clad arms, “Even you two.”

“Dude, aliens came and stole our friends…and Chloe!” Nino looked like he was losing his mind.

Marinette giggled, jarring Adrien out of his shock. He found himself laughing in tune with Marinette and sat down with his friends. “Alright, alright, let’s relax.”

“Yeah, let’s break out the video games!” Marinette opened her bag and pulled out a plethora of games, and even and old Gameboy.

“Adrien, where’d you find this one?” Alya grinned, “She’s like every guy’s dream.”

The blush on Marinette’s face could rival even Ladybug’s costume.

“Um I thought we might watch some movies first since you’ll beat us all at any games anyway.” Adrien teased Marinette.

“Oh…okay.” She sat down on the couch next to Alya (who was _still_ braiding Chloe’s hair).

“Why don’t you pick?” He suggested, as an olive branch. “Marinette?”

“Oh sure…” She walked over to the DVD player. Adrien had very carefully set out his least embarrassing movies. Pictures full of machismo and at the very least sword fighting. Of course, Marinette’s eye was drawn to the disks that were left on the shelf. “Oh my god!” She said, and began listing titles, “ _Fruit’s Basket, Doki Doki Love Club, Kitchen Princess, Secret Hearts Club, Ouran High school Host club, Maid Princess, Gravitation, Summer Heartbeat?!”_ Adrien rubbed the back of his neck, turning red, “You have all my favorites!”

“Dude! I didn’t think _anyone_ could be more of a nerd than you!” Nino laughed.

Marinette put her hands on her hips, “I am not a _nerd_ I just appreciate a good romance story.” She gestured towards Adrien, “And obviously he does too! There’s nothing wrong with that.”

Nino backed down from what might have been a very compromising statement about the expectations of young men. He was still greeted with the glares of every woman in the room. Finally Chloe spoke, “ _Vissez-le faisons-le,_ put in one of the cartoon romances.”

Marinette plucked her favorite from the pile, a story of a young girl who was mistaken for a boy and had to join some sort of costume club. Much to her happiness, Adrien chose to sit next to her, wanting to drink in that warmth and bask in her light.

It wasn’t long before Alya and Nino were canoodling and Chloe had left the room to call Sabrina and take credit for all the selfies she’d taken courtesy of Alya’s styling. Adrien and Marinette were left alone on the couch. “This is my favorite part,” He said quietly.

“M-mine too.” Marinette squeezed the pillow on her lap, trying to contain her glee.

“You don’t have to do that, you know.” Adrien said, looking at her. “Be nervous…I’m just a normal person.”

“I-I’m not…nervous.” She bit her bottom lip. “Okay…maybe a little.”

Adrien took her hand, “Marinette, we’re friends.” He said softly, and it was a wonder he couldn’t hear her heart pounding in her chest. “You don’t need to…I mean it’s odd that you’re always so…”

“I-I’m sorry.” She looked down at her hands, then it was clear the effort she put in to keep her voice steady. “I don’t mean to.”

“No, Marinette,” Adrien lifted up her chin with his index finger, “I mean, there’s no reason to be nervous. I like you just as you are.”

“You…” She was bright red, but a smile slowly spread across her face.

“I want to be your friend.” If he saw Marinette’s soul crashing from the heights it had been lifted to he didn’t notice.

“Adrien,” She said finally, “We are friends.” He slipped his hand in hers, and didn’t let go for the rest of the night.

***

Gabriel Agreste did not enjoy waking up to a household of children sleeping in his living room. Still, if it kept Adrien within these walls, he was willing to put up with anything. Miss. Bourgeois was particularly disappointing with her gauche little teddy bear and bee-striped pajamas.

Children. He was swimming in Children. Dominque would have handled this better. It was odd, how many years had it been since he’d heard her name. Dominque Agreste. Dominque Soleil before she met him and…but he couldn’t let himself spiral into despair.

“Natalie.” He said coolly, as the young woman came into the house, ready to start work. “Order Adrien and his friends something for breakfast, it’s Louis’s day off, yes?”

“Yes, sir.” Natalie nodded and ran to her desk, dialing a number on her phone.

Adrien woke up first and was surprised to see his father staring down at him.

“Did you have…fun?” Gabriel said, with cool regard. It seemed like the words were difficult for him to comprehend.

“Yes, we had fun.” Adrien smiled, a few feet away from him was the detestable girl Gabriel had thought he’d eradicated from his son’s life. He had tried to Akumatize her after telling her in no uncertain terms that she was not nearly good enough for his son. Yet here she was, persisting nevertheless.

Perhaps Adrien was too innocent to realize the compromised position they were in, with her pink sleeping bag open and her head just inches from his knees. Adrien ran his fingers through his hair, pulling Gabriel’s attention back to him. “Dad,” He said quietly, it was the first time he’d _ever_ referred to his father that way and Gabriel’s head turned sharply, “Thank you. This was…thank you for letting me do this.”

Gabriel choked back what he really wanted to say, that this was a terrible idea. Adrien was too soft. He opened his heart to everyone and that could only end in pain. Gabriel had opened his heart only once and…well it wasn’t exactly something he regretted, but it was a mistake nonetheless. “I’m glad you had fun, Adrien.” He said instead.

Adrien extrapolated himself from the other children to talk to his father, “Do you ever think…” He began, testing these new waters, “Do you ever think about…about what she would have wanted?” He didn’t name the _she,_ instead he looked up at his father, wanting something, a lifeline to hold onto.

Gabriel could do a lot, but he couldn’t discuss this. “This girl, Marinette, why did you invite her?”

“Marinette…?” Adrien shrugged, “She’s…she’s a good friend.”

Gabriel may not know much about the teenage heart but he had once been a boy in love and he recognized the look on his son’s face. It made sense, if his suspicions were true the two were more deeply connected than either of them knew. “Do you think she’s…suitable?”

“I think what makes someone suitable is what’s in their heart, not in their banks.” Adrien said finally, with just a hint of defiance.

Gabriel felt a smirk make its way onto his face, “My, that was a quick response.”

“This isn’t feudalism,” Adrien chuckled, “And I’m not some prince in a tower.”

“That’s certainly true…” Gabriel crossed his arms. He wished it wasn’t, that he could keep his son safe, and everyone else that he…loved. The world was about to change, and then…well then Adrien could have a bakers daughter or a princess, whatever he wanted.

Once he had the miraculous.

***

Nino was a simple boy. He liked music, he liked parties, he liked his friends. Sure, normally he didn’t pick up on the subtlest things, but right now…things felt different. Adrien, Marinette, Alya, and even _Chloe_ were different. Alya and Chloe were best friends now? Marinette and Adrien were practically dating. And they’d all been seeing each other.

They must have, after all, they were acting like…

And Nino was alone, left behind by everyone else. He felt like the awkward fifth wheel ever since school ended. As he went up to his room he didn’t notice the little black butterfly that had followed him and landed on his headphones.

_Music Man, Your friends left you behind. Bring me the miraculous of Ladybug and Chat Noir and I will help you to have all the friends you want._

“Yes. Hawkmoth.”

He started with Alya. She hadn’t noticed his quiet crush on her, that had developed ever since that disastrous date with Marinette (who was now clearly in love with Adrien, ouch). No one had noticed. It was all about Marinette and Adrien. No one cared about Nino.

She wasn’t there. Instead he was greeted by Vixen, who was swiftly calling in the others.

_Don’t let that stop you, bring me their miraculouses!_

He used his power, played a song to get Paris on his side. After all, they had betrayed and abandoned him. They had—

And there she was, Ladybug, the beetle that had started everything. She was perched on the roof of some building while her team ran interference for her. She was ordering them, left and right. Queen Bee striking with her sword, fighting off musical notes as they were aimed at the other heroes. Meanwhile, Vixen used her power and put everyone to sleep before they could be hurt. She disappeared and soon Ladybug was casting Lucky charm.

But Music Man was only growing in anger, the notes he sent only became bigger and stronger. Abandoned. Left behind. And it was THEIR fault. He threw everything he had at them, Hawkmoth screaming in his ear.

“It’s in his headphones,” Ladybug shouted. “Queen Bee, use your honey comb!”

She cast it and Music man was _covered_ in something sticky and amber-colored. It was disgusting. His music notes were rebounding, hitting him instead. His anger exploded, revealing only Chat Noir and Ladybug, like in the old days.

Chat noir blind-folded him as Ladybug crushed the headphones and Music Man was gone, leaving Plain old Nino who wouldn’t stand a chance.

Ladybug and Chat Noir were gone by the time he woke up. They never stuck around. But Marinette, Adrien, Alya and, yes, even Chloe were there instead.

“Hey buddy, are you okay?” Adrien said, patting his back. “You gave us a scare.”

“I got akumatized again, didn’t I?” He said with a dark frown. “I can’t believe it.”

“There’s no reason to be ashamed.” Alya said, putting a hand on his, “It can happen to the best of us. And besides, what kind of friends would we got mad about a little akuma.” Her smile was like sunlight, clearing away the darkness.

There was something quite Euphoric between the four of them that he didn’t really mind. He had been wrong, his friends hadn’t left him behind. Why else would they all be here?

“Thank you,” He said quietly, “I thought…well you all seem so close, even Chloe.”

“ _Even_ me.” Chloe rolled her eyes, “Ugh, you guys are hardly even worth it.”

Marinette rolled her eyes, “Come on, Nino, you’ve always been part of the team.”

“You’re the most important part,” Alya smirked, “You’re the guy with the tunes.”

Nino laughed, and felt, for the first time in a long time, that he was one of the most important people in Paris. All because Alya was looking at him.


	9. Calm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is doing well, so why does Marinette have such a bad feeling?

Things were going well, just in time for school to start. The last month had seen a barrage of Akumas and yet the team worked like a well-oiled machine. Adrien had frequent get togethers which had resulted in Alya and Nino’s blossoming new relationship. Chloe had magically turned into a decent human being—what was that all about?—and not to mention all the training had come off. Alya had discovered that if she kept playing her flute, she could control the victims she’d incapacitated, making taking care of civilians much, much easier. Ladybug and Chat Noir could now wait a full ten minutes after they used their powers before transforming back.

They were together, they were happy, and they were stronger than ever. So why did Marinette have this feeling? Like in the back of her head she knew something was coming, that this was only the calm before the storm.

“Isn’t it like, crazy how nice Chloe is now?” Alya said, breaking Marinette out of her own thoughts.

“Maybe she decided to turn over a new leaf.” Marinette suggested with a laugh. She had just finished designing a ladybug themed dress and signed the drawing.

“Evidently,” Alya raised an eyebrow, “You think she’s…”

“No, don’t even speculate!” Marinette crossed her arms. There was a very very good chance that Chloe was Queen Bee, the two girls spoke in exactly the same manner. However, maintaining their secret identities was key to their jobs. Master Fu had been very clear about it.

“I’m just saying, it makes sense, we’ve all changed because of it.”

“I’d say we all changed these last few months.” Marinette thought about how she’d behaved before this. “Even me and Chat.” She’d thought of him once as a sort of sidekick. Sure, she knew he was valuable, and sure he was important, but between all the flirting and bad puns it had been difficult to take him seriously. Now though…he’d turned out to be a true partner. And the flirting wasn’t _that_ bad.

“You know, if things don’t work out with Adrien, I think there’s someone in black leather who’d like to take _you_ out for a spin.” Alya smirked, brushing her hair behind her shoulder. “Though you might be losing him, he hasn’t been as keen on you lately.”

“Oh please,” Marinette laughed, “I don’t even like Chat that way.”

“No, but you haven’t been as nervous around Adrien lately, trouble in paradise?” Alya was as perceptive as ever, unfortunately.

“Well…” Marinette sighed. She just couldn’t get the thought of Gabriel Agreste calling her a bakers daughter like they were in the baroque era out of her head. She closed her sketchbook. It was like Chat had said, did the apple really fall far from the tree, “How well do I know Adrien really? Yes, he’s gorgeous, and for the most part he’s really nice but I’ve spent so much time swooning, I haven’t really gotten to know anything about him.

“So you’re off him now?” Alya raised an eyebrow.

“No, no!” Marinette smiled, “We’re still friends, I just think….well it would be better if we were just friends for now.” It wasn’t like anything was coming of her hopeless pining anyway.

“Wow,” Alya leaned back in her chair, “I don’t know what to say, I never thought I’d see the day where Marinette Dupain-Cheng wasn’t in love with Adrien Agreste.”

“Oh come on, Alya, it’s not like we were fated or anything, we’re just teenagers.” She laughed, “It’s only a crush.”

***

Adrien looked out the window as his bodyguard drove him home after meeting Chloe for lunch. She was doing so much better now, no longer cruel to her friends, and she was even planning for what she’d give Sabrina when she came back from her trip. She still had the “queen of the universe” attitude, but really, he wouldn’t have had it any other way.

In his bag, Plagg was munching on some of the camembert that Adrien had packed for him and all felt peaceful. That is, until they passed a bakery on the way back to the Agreste estate. The thought of Marinette entered his head.  

This had been happening a lot lately. Despite everything seeming to be perfect in both his lives, he was in complete turmoil. There was Ladybug, the girl who was almost too good to be true. And there was Marinette, his friend, who was solid and real and kind in so many ways. Ladybug saved all of Paris, but Marinette saved her friends every day. They were so similar and yet different too.

Every time he thought of the Baker’s daughter, he felt he was betraying his spotted lady. Not that there was even a remote possibility of him ending up with Ladybug, she was, after all, completely not interested. Although sometimes, every now and then, she’d give him this look, and it seemed like…and that was enough to keep him in. He just wanted a chance to show her…

But who was he kidding, he’d never get that chance! Glances were one thing, but Marinette actually _liked_ him. Yeah, he wasn’t blind, he knew that she had some sort of feelings for Adrien. He’d tried not to give in, not to lead her on, but he couldn’t deny his own feelings any longer. Adrien, like his father before him, did not fall in love softly.

But he could feel even Marinette slipping away, if he didn’t choose her soon, he’d have no choices at all. That was fine, of course, he didn’t need a girlfriend. But after so many years in solitude, it would hurt too much to lose both Ladybug and Marinette. Was this what growing up was like?

***

Sabrina was sure aliens had kidnapped Chloe. She’d always been the first one to call her best friend when she wanted to hang out, and when Chloe did call it was always a strict demand. But now…

“Sabrina, I’m so glad you’re back! I want to hear all about your trip! You’ll _never_ believe what I’ve been doing all summer. Oooh! And I changed my hair!”

“Ch-Chloe?” Sabrina pulled away from her best friend, in shock, “Are you feeling okay?”

“Yeah, I feel great!” Chloe grinned, and she actually looked…good. Smiles were very becoming on her. “So come on, tell me all about it!”

Sabrina cautiously began talking about the resort she’d visited with her parents. She waited for Chloe to interrupt or tell her not to be boring but it didn’t happen. And the thing was, normally Chloe had trouble with this sort of thing, there was no strain on her at all. She was calm, and just…different. Sabrina was starting to miss her HBIC.

“I like your hair by the way,” Sabrina said, commenting on the ponytail that had turned into a long braid. “Why did you change it?”

“Oh Alya braided it for me at one of Adrien’s parties,” Chloe smiled, “You should come to the next one, I’m sure he wouldn’t mind, and it’s pretty fun.”

“Alya?” Sabrina frowned. She had never heard Chloe use either Alya or Marinette’s name without derision in her life. “Chloe, I’m sorry, but what’s wrong with you?”

“What do you mean what’s wrong with me?” Chloe’s smile dropped and she crossed her arms.

“You’re being…not you.” Sabrina frowned, “I mean, you’re friends with Alya now? You care about Morocco? What happened to you?”

Chloe rolled her eyes, “Listen, the new school year is coming up soon and I just figured, new year, new me.”

“Is that all?” Sabrina bit her bottom lip, cautiously, “Because you’re so…different.”

“I mean, yeah, plotting against Marinette and Alya used to be kind of fun, and I used to have a crush on Adrien but that all seems like kid stuff now.” Chloe hugged her knees to her chest, “Isn’t it better to make friends than enemies?”

“No!” Sabrina burst out, “You’ve never said that in your entire _life.!”_

Chloe shrugged, “I guess I’m just growing up. Next year we’ll be applying to university and after that, everything’s going to change. What’s the point of wasting all our time on petty stuff?” She smiled again and reached into her bag. She pulled out a beautiful head band with a feather decoration on the side like a peacock feather. “I thought you might like this, to match mine.” She tapped the little golden comb in her hair.

“Thank you, Chloe,” Sabrina said, putting a hand to her mouth in surprise. “It’s beautiful.”

“Like I said,” Chloe grinned, “New year, new us.”

Sabrina smiled shyly, “Well, I guess New Chloe isn’t _so_ bad.”

***

Gabriel looked out at the city. He had tried everything. Every Akuma he sent out was just cleansed by Ladybug and her gang of children. He had his suspicions about who each of them were, after all, they had to be connected, and Adrien did have a certain ring…

But attacking them in anything but their transformed personas was unthinkable. In the first place, it would be unwise to reveal his identity to any of them, especially Adrien. In the second, well…he could do a lot of things, but hurting children was too much, though you’d never get him to admit it.

Still, with every passing day, his goal slipped from his fingers. He had to find a way to get ladybug and Chat Noir to over-extend themselves, or to at least fracture this now invincible team. He _had_ to. He would not fail.

“Nooroo,” He called as the rose window opened, the stylized butterfly looking down at paris with expectation, “Do you feel it?”

“Feel what master?” The little purple creature said with complete and total despair. Honestly, Nooroo’s dramatics were a little too much for even Gabriel. It wasn’t like he was torturing her, he didn’t see why she was so forlorn all the time.

“The negativity, it rises from the streets like perfume on a woman.” He took a deep breath in.

“I fail to see what women have to do with anything.” Nooroo huffed, evidently thinking her master was some sort of lush.

“I can feel it rising off the city,” He continued, “It grows and grows…all the children and their pains…growing up _is_ hard.” He clenched his jaw, “The lovers who know not what they have. The adults left inside working while their children play and get into trouble out on the streets.”

“Life is not always easy master, but we’ve tried to exploit the pains of living and have been unsuccessful thus far.” Nooroo complained.

“We have used the concentrated negativity of one or two people.” Gabriel said, “What if there was another way.” He looked down at the people mulling about on the street. “What if we didn’t just create one or two supervillains?”

He looked at Nooroo, “Wings On.”

Gabriel Agreste became Hawkmoth. “Yes,” He said coldly, looking down on the streets, one hand pressed to the glass. “All this negativity…and there is another way to harness it.” He held his hand up and held up an Akuma. As he took the negativity from the whole city and concentrated it into one little butterfly the creature became so black you could fall into it.

“Share this with your brothers,” Hawkmoth continued, and soon the room which was normally illuminated by Akuma was pitch black except for the light of the window creating an unholy halo around Hawkmoth. “Now Fly my little akumas!” He opened the window, “And make Paris fall to me!”

As they began to fly out, he shouted back one last order, “And bring me those Miraculouses!”

***

“Marinette!” Sabine Cheng ran into her daughter’s room in a flurry, climbing up the stairs as fast as her legs could carry her, “Close all the windows and doors! Quickly!”

Alya and Marinette turned, alarmed towards her, “What do you mean? Why?”

“They’re coming,” Sabine said frantically, beginning to lock everything, but she wasn’t faster than the two girls. They ran out onto the balcony.

“It’s just a storm,” Alya said, frowning, as a dark cloud began to spread out, “A weird storm…” The cloud began to block out the sky.

Marinette shook her head, “It’s not a storm,” She gripped the railing, “They’re Akumas.” She looked at her friend, a mix of determination and fury on her face. “And they’re coming for my city.”


	10. Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Akumas come for Paris

“Get back inside!” Sabine said, pulling the two girls in by their wrists and barricading the door. “Stay where it’s safe!” She handed Alya her phone, “Call your mother and tell her you’re here, she’ll be worried about you.”

“Someone has to do something!” Marinette said, pulling away from her mom.

“Not you!” Sabine said, bewildered, “Ladybug will save us.”

“Ladybug can’t do this alone,” Marinette gestured towards the window which had been shut and covered. “We need to go mom!”

“Marinette, please!” Sabine shook her head, “If you think I’m letting my little girl out there…”

“You’re not letting me,” Marinette grabbed her bag, closely followed by Alya who already had hers. She ran down into the bakery and grabbed a baguette, knowing that she’d likely have to power up Tikki a few times.

“Tom!” Sabine screamed, and just before the two could slip out the front door, Tom Dupain blocked it.

“Where do you think you’re going, Marinette? I know you want to help but you can’t! This is too dangerous.”

Alya looked at Marinette, “There’s no time! Just tell them!”

Marinette looked into her purse at Tikki who finally nodded with a bit of resignation. “Okay, Mom…dad…don’t freak out.” She said, taking a deep breath, “Tikki, Spots on!”

When she came out of her transformation she saw that Alya had transformed into Vixen. “I’m ladybug, I’m sorry I had to tell you like this, Dad, but you need to step aside.”

“You’re…” Sabine stumbled back, gripping the railing for support. “Marinette, how could you keep this from us?”

“I had to!” She said, crossing her arms, “I’m sorry, but I had no choice, now step aside, I need to defend my city.”

“It’s dangerous out there,” Sabine said, shaking her head, “Okay, so you’re Ladybug and you save the day…but this…Marinette, stay here where it’s safe…please.”

“But we can’t!” Alya shouted, exasperated, “Don’t you see? The more time we waste here the more danger people are in, we have to go out there!”

“How can you say that?” Sabine covered her mouth, “You’re just girls! That’s not right! It shouldn’t be on you to save us! You should stay where it’s safe! Tom, Tell them.”

The baker looked into his daughter’s eyes. Ladybug looked back at him. She was a girl who had seen more than one battle, and who had promised to protect Paris, “Dad,” She said quietly, “Let us through.”

He sighed, and stepped aside. Sabine let out an inhuman screech. “No! What are you doing.”

Alya ran out the door, but Tom grabbed Marinette’s hand and hugged her close. For the first time he spoke, “I’m so proud of you…come home safe.”

“Of course,” She smiled, “I love you.” Tears formed in her eyes, “I love both of you.” She stepped out, the sky now so dark it could be midnight, and Marinette wondered if she’d keep her promise. Because this wasn’t just some Akuma. This was the end. And only one side could win.

***

Adrien’s bodyguard turned out not to be worth the money he’d been paid. A few feet from the Agreste estate, he got out of the car and ran away. Adrien had to get out and see why he’d stopped and then he saw it, the funnel of black butterflies coming out of the old observatory.

There wasn’t anyone to stop him, to worry for his safety, so he slipped into the nearest alley and transformed. One thought filled his mind. His father was up there. Hawkmoth had his father. But he couldn’t do anything. He could only destroy…he needed Ladybug to save them.

He was apparently late to the party. The team had gathered on an unremarkable roof. Ladybug’s eyes were just a little bit red, had she been crying? Now didn’t seem like a good time to ask.

“Chat,” Ladybug greeted him, “We were just talking about what to do about this.”

“We need to find the source of the Akumas,” Vixen said, gesturing to the black sky, “But we can’t see a thing.”

“I know where they’re coming from.” Chat said, “The Agreste estate.”

“No.” Ladybug breathed.

“Is Adrien okay?!” Queen bee said, surprising everyone, “Is he okay?!”

“Yes, the only one still in the house is Gabriel Agreste,” Chat said at last.

“That’s horrible,” Vixen said quietly, but Ladybug said nothing. Chat didn’t know what he was expecting, some comfort, but she didn’t know it was his father that was trapped. She was focused on saving the day. “Alright let’s go! We need to destroy the source.”

“Hold on,” Ladybug said, frowning, “We don’t have any sort of plan, if we’re going to take this thing out we can’t go half-cocked into a warzone.”

“There isn’t time!” Chat shouted, looking feral, “We have to save them!”

“Them?” A new voice came from the other roof. It was Master Fu, but how he’d managed to get on the roof was beyond anyone. “Ladybug is right, we need a plan.”

“We don’t have time for lessons, old man,” Chat Noir shouted, “We have a job to do!”

“Chat!” Ladybug sounded…disappointed, but he couldn’t think about that now. They were wasting precious seconds while his father was being…well who knows what was happening to him under Hawkmoth’s control. “Master Fu, why are you here?”

“I may be an old man,” He said with a cheeky smile, “But this situation seems to call for even old men to help out.” He held up his braceleted hand, “Shell out!”

The Master Fu they knew was transformed only slightly by the traditional green and yellow robes he wore. His cane was still there, and on his back was a large circular shell. “I can provide protection,” He explained.

“Good, okay,” Ladybug said, “Alright, I’m thinking of a plan….Vixen, Queen Bee, you protect Paris. Don’t worry about purifying anyone, Queen Bee, you just keep them contained with your honeycomb, and Vixen, you get civilians out of the streets and into their homes, okay?”

The two nodded, Marinette broke the baguette in half and gave them each a part so they could recharge their kwamis as often as they needed to. She turned to Chat Noir,  “The three of us will go to the Agreste household, save Gabriel Agreste, and stop Hawkmoth.”

“Finally.” Chat Noir didn’t wait for them, he headed straight back home. Ladybug followed, feeling a bit snubbed.

 

All the light of Paris seemed to be going. The sky was all black with a hint of purple now and then, and even the street lights and house lights seemed to be fading, like something was sucking the happiness out of the city. And there were sounds too, in the dark. Once in a while there was a flash. It was the people, who had got caught outside, and been akumatized—turned into monsters. Ladybug swung her yo-yo to create her own personal shield, but Chat Noir was a man on a mission.

“You’re worried…aren’t you?” She said quietly, taking his hand. They were almost there, only a block to go. They had to follow the roads, it was so dark.

He looked at her, eyes full of something…hate, anger, pain? None of it was on her. “I was too late…I couldn’t save…him…”

“It’s okay,” She said, and she leaned in. There it was, that smell, butter and vanilla and warmth. And Adrien, beneath the black leather of his suit, chastised himself for ever thinking this couldn’t be real. This was everything. He pulled her in and embraced her.

“It’s not okay,” He said against her hair.

“No,” She agreed, “No it’s not, but we will make it okay.” She pulled away and looked up at him, with those determined blue-bell eyes. “It’s going to be okay Chat. We will make the world right again.”

“You know when you say it, I actually believe it.” He forced a smile, “But this…it’s different than what we’ve faced before.”

“I know.” Ladybug said, as they neared the gate, “But we can still do it.” She took his hand in hers, “Together.”

“Okay,” Chat nodded as the gats opened, “Together.”

And they stepped through.

***

Chat’s house was a bit different than he remembered it. The darkness was crushing, and if he hadn’t known it like the back of his hand, they’d be totally lost. Eventually his eyes adjusted, just a little, although Ladybug still seemed to be in the dark and he even had to reach back and grab Master Fu’s hand.

The thing was, the lights were still on, he could see all the switches were flipped up, but it was still pitch dark. They were silent in the darkness, creeping slowly, trying not to alert anything or anyone to their presence.

Perhaps Adrien didn’t get the memo. For some reason, he’d left his skateboard in the middle of the hallway. He tripped on it and unconsciously, Ladybug let out a yelp. That was all it took. Akumas flew off the wall, swarming her.

“No!” He called out, “Ladybug!”

It was too late. She put up a fight with her yo-yo, but soon the red light was gone and there was nothing but a storm of Akumas. Behind him Master Fu cast some sort of shield around them and They ran up to the cloud.

Impossibly, there she was, Ladybug, shivering, but not akumatized. The butterflies rested on the outside of Master Fu’s shield bubble.

“Oh god!” Chat gripped her arms, holding her up. “Are you okay, Ladybug?”

“Y-Yes…” She shuddered, “So…so cold…it was so dark in there…so much pain.”

“I’ve got you.” Chat held her crushingly against him and tried to feel his feet on the ground. She was okay. She was safe. It took a moment to remember that not everyone was okay. He released most of her, but held tightly to her hand, “Right…right let’s go.”

“Are you alright, master?” Ladybug said, turning back to look at Master Fu.

“Yes, Ladybug,” He nodded, “I can sustain this shield for quite a long time. We will be alright if we hurry.”

They continued on into the darkness, into Gabriel Agreste’s study. The sight of it burned Chat’s heart. Then he realized…he was actually seeing it.

“There’s no Akumas here.” Ladybug said, quietly, “It’s clean.”

“But where do we go?” Chat frowned, “There’s no door.”

“There must be…” Ladybug began tapping the wall, “Maybe a hollow we can break through.” She came up to a large painting of Dominque Agreste. “Hang on…what’s this.” She stepped back, keeping her face pressed against the wall. One eye closed. “There’s a latch here!”

It was a bit disconcerting that Adrien’s father had a secret door behind a painting of his mother, but Chat didn’t think about that right now. But he didn’t think twice, “Cataclysm!” He shouted.

“No!” Ladybug frowned as he destroyed the painting. “Chat! You might have needed that for later! Now you have to go!”

“No.” He said, walking up the stairs, “We finish this now.”

She and Master Fu followed him, not sure what else they could do. What they walked into seemed to be deliberately planned. Hawkmoth stood there in all his dark glory, only the purple glow from the Akumas illuminating the room.

“Beautiful, isn’t it,” He said, looking down at the city, “Now the world matches it’s true nature.”

“Where is Gabriel Agreste?” Chat Noir said, ignoring the first beeps as he lost power. Five minutes.

Hawkmoth turned and smirked, “What are you going to do, kitten, scratch me?”

“Release him!” Chat shouted, gripping his baton, “Where is he?”

“Do control your pet,” Hawkmoth rolled his eyes, turning towards Ladybug. Chat ran to attack Hawkmoth, but was stopped as several Akumas lifted him into the air, his baton clattering to the ground. Beep. Four minutes.

“Chat!” Marinette shouted, covering her mouth. She turned on Hawkmoth, “Why are you doing this? These people are innocent! Why attack them!”

“No one is innocent, _Ladybug.”_ Hawkmoth growled. “Not even you!”

She snatched Chat’s baton with her yo-yo, “What about Gabriel Agreste, what did he do to you?”

“He has done nothing to me,” Hawkmoth smirked, “You’ve quite a soft spot for him, don’t tell me you’ve turned your sights from the cat?”

She ignored the lewd implication and stepped forward, despite the threat of akumas. “Release him, and my friend.” She commanded. Beep. Three Minutes.

“You should really work on your bargaining skills.” Hawkmoth rolled his eyes, “Your friend is running out of time.”

“Why attack Agreste? What did he do?” Ladybug said, frowning, “Why not use the Eiffel Tower?”

“You and your partner are so thick.” He said at last, smirking, “Why indeed would I use this house? The answer is simpler than you think.” He looked up at Chat Noir from where he was suspended, “You boy, you want your father, yes? And your mother? They took her from you…those filthy humans down below. They sacrificed her, an angel and the people below took her.” Beep.

“What are you talking about?” Ladybug shouted, “What do you know about his parents.”

“Once again, you fail to see the obvious.” Hawkmoth glared at Ladybug, but then turned back to Chat. “Doesn’t it burn? That pain…you’ve lost everything…been alone so long. Give me your miraculous.”

“No! Don’t!” Ladybug shouted, only to be swarmed by Akumas again, she fought them off while Hawkmoth continued. Beep.

“I will fix it!” Hawkmoth continued, “I can bring it back…everything we had, child. We were happy! All I need is your miraculous.”

“Who are you?” Chat shouted back, trying to fight off the akumas holding him in the air. “Why do you say ‘we’?”

“Only a little longer now.” He said softly, “I know who is behind that mask, and you know who is behind mine. We’re the same, you and I, we’re family.”

“We’re nothing alike!” Chat shouted, watching frantically as Ladybug fought off scores of malevolent butterflies, “Give me back my father!”

Beep. Time was up.

Chat detransformed in a blinding flash, and Adrien fell to the ground, lightly guided by akumas.

“Adrien?!” Ladybug shouted, horrified. Adrien was Chat Noir. The concept was impossible to compute.

“Where is my father?!” He demanded, just a boy, no longer with any power.

“He is here,” Hawkmoth, said, and finally, when that didn’t do the trick, he said the only thing that could shock them more.

“Son.”


	11. Regrouping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and her friends must find a way to fight Hawkmoth and the darkness enveloping Paris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over the next few days I will be uploading the final chapters of this Fic

Ladybug could feel her head buzzing with the new information they’d learned. Hawkmoth was Gabriel Agreste. Chat Noir was….Adrien. He had been lowered to the ground by the Akumas, and it made sense now, why he hadn’t absorbed any.

Master Fu seemed to have kept his head—well of course, he knew their true identities this whole time. It wasn’t such a shock to him. But Marinette, beneath the suit, was rooted to the spot. Adrien was Chat Noir. Her partner, her friend, the person she trusted more than anyone, even Alya…had been her secret crush for over a year. How had she not put it together. It made sense after all, both had no mother, both were blonde with green eyes, Adrien always wore that ring around…how had she not seen it? Maybe, she didn’t want to. Maybe acknowledging the clues meant that her two lives weren’t so separate. This whole time she’d been kidding herself that Ladybug was some icon, some hero. But in reality, she was just Marinette.

“No,” Adrien said at last, “My father is a lot of things but he’s not…evil!”

“I am not evil!” Hawk Moth shouted. He made a gesture with his hand and there was a large image with the Agreste family, the mother in the image was like the sun. She illuminated everything, even Gabriel, whose face was upturned with a reluctant smile. Baby Adrien sat on his father’s lap, giggling and smiling. “The world took her from me!” He shouted, “Don’t you see, Adrien…your mother...”

Adrien looked at the image, and there was the sort of longing that Ladybug could only guess at. For the first time, Master Fu spoke, “This is not the way.”

“What would you know about it, old man?” Hawkmoth said, with a dark look. “If I have their miraculous, I can change everything! I can bring her back, bring everyone back!”

“Look outside, Hawkmoth,” Ladybug said, stepping forward, “Look at the people you’ve hurt! Paris is terrified! You’ve made growing up a mine field this last year. Children are terrified of becoming monsters!” She looked at Adrien, “Please…I know you miss your mother…but would she want this?”

Adrien looked at her. “Ladybug...” He didn’t continue, but it was clear there was more he wanted to say.

“Please, Chat,” She said softly, pleading with him, “I know you. I know this isn’t what you want. Is it what your mother would want?” 

He looked at her for a long moment, “My mother is gone.” He said quietly, “How will I ever know what she wanted?”

“Don’t do it Adrien.” A small voice came from the darkness, and two green eyes. It was his Kwami. “Don’t be like the others.”

“If I don’t do this, I’ll never see her again.” He looked at his ring, then at Ladybug, “He’s my father…”

“Don’t…please.” She stepped forward and took his hand. “Trust me, please.”

Adrien looked down at her, “My Lady…I’ve trusted you all this time. I’ve believed in you, I’ve followed you. Now I’m asking you…trust _me.”_

Ladybug felt tears prick her eyes, “It’s wrong, Adrien, you must see that.”

He reached out to touch her face and Marinette, Ladybug, whoever she was, felt like she might drown in his touch. But then his fingers brushed her earlobe. “No!” She jumped back, “Chat! No!”

“You’ve made your choice then,” Something in Adrien’s face darkened. “And I’ve made mine.” He took his ring off and handed it to his father.

“Excellent.” Hawkmoth made another gesture and suddenly Akumas flooded Adrien. “Now, my son, take Ladybug’s Miraculous! Chat Noir reborn!”

Marinette gasped as Adrien once again transformed into Chat Noir, but something rolled off of him, dark energy like smoke enveloped him. “Run,” Master Fu said quietly, but Ladybug remained rooted to the spot.

“Chat…” She said quietly. “Adrien…no!”

“Ladybug, we have to leave!” Master Fu grabbed her hand, pulling her aside.

“Not, so Fast,” Chat Noir’s face split into an inhuman grin. Marinette had the horrific image of the Cheshire cat in her mind as he lunged at her. He was hit, however, with Master Fu’s shield. “Oh, that’s no fun!” He howled with that too-high voice. “You can’t hide in your shell forever, Ladybug!”

“Not forever, No, but for now!” She threw her Yo-yo into the air, “Lucky Charm!”

She had to jump out of the way to avoid being crushed by what appeared, a vespa. The comical look of a Vespa with Ladybug-spots in such a situation was outweighed by the meaning of this magical gift. Tikki, or whoever was in charge, was telling her to run.

Well who was she to argue?

“Come on, Master, keep that shield up!” Marinette hopped on the bike and he jumped on the back behind her, they were swarmed immediately with akumas, but with any luck, she’d have just enough time. She focused on the path ahead of her, only a few feet in front of them and riddled with obstacles. All thoughts of Chat and Adrien left her mind. They just had to escape.

“Hold on!” She said as they reached the first staircase. There was something to be said for magical bikes. Anything else might have been unsafe. They made it out of the house, but Adrien was still on their tail they had to lose him.

“Queen Bee, Vixen!” She called on her communicator. “Meet Me at Dupain Bakery! Make sure no Akumas follow you.” She looked at Master Fu, “You have to let your shield down.”

“We can’t!” He frowned, “The Akumas. They’ll turn you into a monster!” She certainly had enough negative emotions to be transformed. The memory of the darkness when they overwhelmed her before was too much, but it was the only way.

“That’s a risk I’m willing to take, we have to escape him, we have to retreat.” She turned down a side road, “Do it now!”

It was lucky she knew Paris like the back of her hand, because she was pulled into complete and utter darkness. Everything was cold, down to her very bones, and in the darkness, she recalled every bad memory, every unholy thought, every desire she shouldn’t have had. She looked down a few feet in front of her, the cobblestone streets of Paris, if there was one thing she knew, it was how to find her way home.

Behind her was one thought. She had failed, she had left Paris in the hands of a monster. Her monster. Chat Noir, reborn, with all the pain and suffering of Adrien Agreste. Paris would know it.

Just a few feet in front of her, only a little longer now and she’d be able to find her way home. She focused only on the stones in front of her. Turn right, left, right. And she would be there soon.

The Akumas seemed to be fading and then, miraculously, there it was. Her family’s bakery. The bike disappeared in her hands as her transformation ended. Tikki fell into her hands and she cradled her Kwami close to her chest, running into the bakery, closely followed by Master Fu.

What greeted her was more of a surprise than she’d expected. Chloe and Alya were there, detransformed, but so was Alya’s family. And Nino’s family, and half the block. Manon and her mother, the women that lived next door, the family across the street. The Bakery had become a beacon of hope. Marinette slipped Tikki into her pocket as her mother embraced her.

“Marinette! My god we thought…and then your friends came.” Sabine hugged her daughter close, “I’m so glad you’re safe.” The two were lifted up slightly as Tom embraced them too. Marinette let herself bask in their warmth for a minute.

“Honey,” Sabine said, as they pulled away, eventually, “Why are you crying? What happened? Are you okay?”

“Marinette!” Alya ran up to her and hugged her friend. “Let’s go upstairs.” She shot a look towards Chloe. Master Fu walked up to Marinette’s parents to smooth things under.

When they came back to her room, Chloe locked the door. “What happened?” She said quickly, “Where’s Chat?”

Marinette burst into tears. “I couldn’t…I couldn’t stop it!” Even Alya’s hand on her shoulder didn’t

“It’s okay,” Alya said, hugging her close, “Just tell us what happened…”

***

Tom Dupain felt a little silly that in such a crisis he could still be jealous of an old man. But somehow, it bothered him the familiar way in which Master Fu greeted his wife. And now, he even felt a little left out, as they chatted in Mandarin.

 _“Wǒ bù rènwéi wǒ huì zàijiàn dào nǐ,”_ Sabine said, leaning against the counter as Master Fu sipped the cup of tea she’d made him.

“ _Wǒ quèdìng wǒ huìjiàn dào nǐ,_ _xiǎo tùzǐ.”_ Master Fu replied, a smile on his face. Tom left, deciding to let them talk. He’d ask Sabine about it later.

“You used the wards I taught you,” Master Fu said, casually, still in Mandarin.

“I didn’t forget _everything.”_ Sabine sighed, sipping her tea. “I suppose I’m cursed, aren’t I?”

“What do you mean?” He raised an eyebrow. “I swear, I didn’t know she was _your_ daughter.”

“I know,” Sabine sighed, “You’re a lot of things but that…I don’t think you’d be deliberate. No, Marinette is a good girl…she’s special. You made a good choice.” There was something steely in her voice, “She’s better than I was…at least…I hope she is.”

“She has done well, so far,” He sighed, “I am getting old.”

“We all are,” Sabine chuckled, “It’s time for them to take over, a change of the guard so to speak.”

“Let’s hope they do better than we did,” Master Fu looked up, where three young girls were discussing the events that had plunged Paris into darkness.

“They have to be,” Sabine sighed, “This is only the beginning.”


	12. Gearing Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Miraculous team meets again and shares information. Someone steps in to help save Adrien

“Wow…” Chloe said, softly. “I can’t believe…Chat Noir is Adrien…Wait! Adrien came over the day I got my comb…do you think…?”

“Master Fu gave us the miraculous to give to people we trusted.” Marinette sighed, “I chose Alya, and he must have chosen you. What happened with you two?”

“Well, it’s all sort of a blur really…” Alya adjusted her glasses, “We fought akumas for a long time…the bread was a lifesaver, I would have detransformed half a dozen times without it. But after a while, people started getting inside on their own, and we saw…we saw Chat Noir coming out of the house…and you on the bike.”

“There was something wrong with him…” Chloe frowned, “He was…darker.”

“He really gave up his miraculous.” Alya shook her head. The three turned their heads as there was a knock on the door.

“Dudes! What’s going on? Let me in!” It was Nino, that was surprising.

Marinette shook her head as Alya went up to the door, “Babe, we’re fine, we’re just…um…busy.”

“Something’s wrong with Adrien,” Nino shouted, “We’ve got to go get him! He’s not answering his phone! I think he’s been Akumatized!”

“We can’t go out there,” Alya huffed, “We have to stay inside where it’s safe…just go back downstairs!” She opened the door, peeking her head out. “We’re just dealing with some…girl stuff.”

“Dude! Your girl stuff can wait!” Nino pushed through, “Whoa, Marinette, what happened? You went outside, can we get through it?”

“Ladybug,” Master Fu followed Nino into Marinette’s room, “I may have a solution for what we can do.”

“Dude! That’s not Ladybug, it’s Marinette,” Nino said, the number of “dudes” in his vocabulary seeming to indicate his anxiety level, “Listen, dudes, we’ve got to find Adrien, come on dude!” Then it hit him.

“You just called her Ladybug.”

“Yeah…” Marinette sighed, “I’m Ladybug.” She didn’t seem the point in hiding it now.

“Dude, I don’t believe it,” Nino frowned, his voice impossibly soft, but somehow loud enough to fill the room.

“Well I don’t really care what you believe,” Marinette stood up, “We’ve lost Adrien…Chat Noir. And I…I don’t know what to do! I don’t how to save the day, okay? I’m just me! I thought I could…I don’t know, save the day! But I can’t, okay?”

“Oh for goodness sake!” Chloe threw her hands in the air, “Quit whining!”

“Cloe!” Alya gasped.

“Don’t ‘Chloe’ me!” The Mayor’s daughter crossed her arms, “I didn’t spend the last two months trying to be a goodie two shoes only to die in an attic! No way! If I’m going out, I’m fighting with my hero!”

“Ladybug isn’t a hero,” Marinette said darkly, “She’s just me!”

“You know what, I’m sick of your whining,” Chloe pointed a finger at her, her face pinching in the way that it did. “Ladybug, Marinette, I don’t care who you are. The girl I knew was always fighting no matter how _annoying_ she was about it.”

“What is there to fight, Chloe?” Marinette looked up, forlorn, “It’s like fighting the darkness. There’s no where left to go! I mean maybe if we had more training or…more something…”

“Or a new team member?” Master Fu suggested, “Your number has decreased.”

“What are you…dudes!” Nino jumped back, staring at Alya, “You’re all heroes aren’t you! Adrien too! I knew there was something weird going on with these two!” He gestured between Chloe and Alya, “I just thought they were experimenting…”

“Say that again and I will slap you so hard only your knock of headphones are left.” Chloe said while Alya dissolved into giggles. Marinette couldn’t help but choke out a laugh as well. It was then that she remembered herself. She wasn’t just some pathetic girl after all, she was Ladybug, hero of Paris. It wasn’t right for her to be sitting in her room moping.

“Alright, Master Fu, do you have another miraculous?” Marinette said, crossing her arms. “Maybe with someone else…”

“I have mine.” He held up his wrist with the small jade bracelet.

“No!” Marinette gasped, “But…that’s…”

“I am too old to truly use it.” He held it out, “And I cannot assist you in battle, not anymore, Ladybug.”

“Master…” A small green turtle jumped out of Master Fu’s pocket, “You can’t!”

“I’m sorry Wayzz,” Master Fu said with a sigh, “But it’s time you found a new place, a new master.” He handed the bracelet to Nino, “I think this young man, has been left behind long enough.”

“Dude what! Me? A superhero?” Nino put his hand to his chest dramatically. Marinette realized that she’d been thinking the same thing, that whoever should take the new miraculous should be Nino. “But I’m just…”

“Just what, babe?” Alya took his hand and fastened the bracelet on his wrist, “Just a kid? Not ready? Trust me, I thought the same thing and then I learned something.” She looked at Marinette, “We all have something in us, that fights for what’s right. You think you have to be an adult to do that but…adults don’t always know what’s right.” She smiled, “They’re all so hung up on telling each other how to behave, they forgot what’s really right and wrong. Us kids, we have to deal with it every day. We’re always getting ourselves into messes we have to get out of. And we always find our way, regardless of everything else.”

“Babe…” Nino smiled, “That was beautiful.”

“Alright…well, now we just need a way to get through the city without being mobbed by Akumas,” Marinette frowned. “Wait…how are we…how are the Akumas staying out of the bakery? We should be flooded, but you can see at least ten feet out the door, there’s no akumas at all.”

“Marinette, on your window.” Someone had drawn a Chinese letter, but it wasn’t one Marinette recognized.

“That is old magic,” Master Fu said, smiling like he remembered something.

“If we write it down and wear it…” Marinette ran to her desk and pulled out her sketchbook. She copied the image four times and ripped the paper up. “Tikki! Spots on!” She tucked her strip of paper into her collar and as her friends transformed, she handed them each a paper.

“Whoa! I look awesome!” Nino said as he transformed into his green suit. He had a large, shell-shaped shield on his back and a set of goggles on his forehead. “These look _way_ better than my stupid glasses.” When he caught sight of Alya Marinette had to avert her eyes from the inappropriate display. She left it to Chloe to break them up.

“Alright.” She said, “Let’s de-transform and get a good night’s sleep. We’ve done all we can do for today and we want our Kwamis fully charged for tomorrow.” Everyone nodded, “This time, we go in together, I was foolish to think just Chat and I could take out Hawk Moth, we need our whole team.”

“Alright, but what do we actually _do?”_ Chloe asked, crossing her arms.

“We go in as quietly as we can,” Marinette explained, “Our objective is still Hawkmoth, we need to take his Miraculous and end this.”

“Awesome, dude,” Nino nodded happily along, “How do we do that?”

“That’s the part I’m not sure about. I think we’ll just have to throw everything we’ve got at him, and hope the warding holds.” She looked around the room, “We can do this. I know we can.”

“We have to,” Chloe said, “Adrien’s out there.”

***

Marinette looked out at the dark sky. Once upon a time she might have looked out at the stars, or down at the city, but now there was nothing. Nothing but darkness.

“Can’t sleep,” Tikki floated over to her.

Marinette caught her Kwami in her hands and sighed, “Too nervous I guess…”

“Marinette, this isn’t the end,” Tikki said softly, “I mean, I’m not supposed to tell you, but just between you and me, the story doesn’t end here.” She smiled conspiratorially.

Marinette laughed, “I wish I had your optimism, Tikki.” She sighed, “You knew, didn’t you? Who Adrien was?”

“Yes, we Kwamis can sense each other.” There was no hint of apology on her face, “It wasn’t time for you to know…but I’m sorry that you found out the way you did.”

“It’s not your fault,” Marinette sighed, “He wanted to know…and I ignored him. Maybe if I had been less obsessed with…well _him._ I might have noticed what I had in Chat.”

“A best friend?” Tikki suggested.

“A partner.” Marinette sighed, “Someone who was always there for me.”

“Do you love him?” Tikki asked quietly.

“I don’t know,” Marinette said idly, “I thought I was in love with Adrien. And then I thought I might like Chat…and they turned out to be the same person. It seems so silly now, though, just some kid’s crush in the middle of all this.” She gestured towards the city that was plunged in darkness.

“Oh, Marinette,” Tikki sighed, “ You have no idea how important all that is.” She flew closer to her mistress, “Ladybug may have the power of creation, but _you_ have a special power, Marinette.” She smiled, “You have the power to love, love deeply and truly. Not everyone can do that, you know.”

The girl blushed a little and looked down at her hands, “Thanks Tikki.”

“I mean it Marinette…oh there’s so much I haven’t gotten to teach you.” Tikki sighed, cuddling in Marinette’s hands. “There’s still so much for you to learn, you haven’t even seen my true form.”

“I suppose you know more than anyone,” Marinette sighed, thinking about the months they’d spent learning from Master Fu. Tikki had been there for all of it though, she must know far more than anyone else about the Miraculous and everything.

“Not more than anyone,” Tikki smirked.

“Tell me,” Marinette looked out at the city, “Why a ladybug, Tikki? Of all the creatures out there, why a Ladybug?”

The little red Kwami seemed to be thinking. “Long ago, in the first generation of the miraculous, there was a great tragedy.”

“Oh?” Marinette raised a dark eyebrow, “What sort of tragedy.”

“One who was given a miraculous chose to use it for cruel and selfish gains.” Tikki said sadly, “It is the worst sin, to take the powers given to you and misuse them in such a way. We Kwamis are very powerful, but we must obey our masters. If our masters are cruel then…”

“That’s horrible!” Marinette frowned, “How sad!”

“The council of dragons decided to create a new miraculous, one with the power to undo the damage caused by another miraculous holder.” Tikki smiled, “There was much debate about what animal should have this great ability, for it certainly was great. And as they were discussing, a ladybug landed right in front of the council. They chose the little luck charm to represent the greatest power, because though small, the ladybug can do great things.”

Marinette smiled, “Are you making all this up Tikki?”

“I most certainly am not!” She smiled, “The council gave the ladybug the power of creation, so that she could undo any destruction.”

“Even this?” Marinette gestured to the city below,

“Especially this,” Tikki assured. “You know, Marinette, negative emotions are like a fog. They make it difficult to say which way is right and which way is wrong. But fog is just air, and you can get through it easily in the end, if you’re careful. That’s all this is, just fog. Soon it’ll clear up, and this will all just be a memory.”

Marinette frowned as Tikki fell asleep in her hands, “I suppose that’s true…” She whispered into the nothingness, “But, for the fog to clear up, you still need the sun.”


	13. Ladybug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes confront Hawk Moth for the last time.

They were ready. Four superheroes, lined up in Marinette’s room, each with a little piece of paper tucked in their collar that would save them from the darkness threatening to enclose their world. They walked down into the bakery after having spent the night with their families. Now they would say goodbye to them, though they wouldn’t know.

“Friends of the Dupain bakery,” Ladybug said as they stepped into the front room. “Your children are safe, I have asked them to help me in telling Paris that I am still fighting. Please do not disturb them.” She hoped this would be a good enough excuse to protect their identities. Thanks to Alya they all had a fairly strong social media followings.

The four were about to leave when a small voice stopped her in the doorway, “Ladybug!” It was Manon. “Ladybug are you going to bring the day back?”

Marinette fell to her knees and embraced the little girl. “I’m going to try, Manon.” She whispered softly, holding back tears. Who would do this to a little girl?

Hawk Moth. Gabriel Agreste. The one human being she believed capable of all this.

Well, they would end this, destroy his plot. Ladybug stood before the door of the bakery, her home, and stepped out into the darkness.

“Oh thank God!” Nino said as the warding held, creating little bubbles. In the darkness. He was holding Vixen’s hand. Ladybug reached out on either side and the four of them were holding hands. It was too dark to see, even right in front of you. They walked together, and for some reason, Ladybug could feel it, like a path in the darkness, the way to the Agreste house. They moved forward as one, but all Marinette could feel was Chloe’s hands and Alya’s in hers.

They went a little way when they were interrupted. It was like a rustling, and…cooing.

“Oh Sh—” Pigeons attacked them out of nowhere. Ladybug shielded herself and Queen bee with her yo-yo, while Jade Turtle protected Vixen with his shield, but there wasn’t much to do in terms of fighting back.

“Escape,” She shouted, as Queen Bee began to fly, “Go up!” Vixen’s tail curled around herself and she began to float, and Jade Turtle discovered his shell acted in the same way, spinning rapidly to create lift. The birds let them go after a few moments.

“They’re after our warding,” Vixen observed as they met on the roof of a building. It was still too dark to see where they were, but the extent of the Akumas was even more terrifying as they looked down, ripples of purple creating a sea of negative energy. “They want to Akumatize us.”

“But they won’t,” Ladybug determined, “We’ll stay on roof tops and avoid as many akumatized people as possible.” They nodded and ran together, jumping from roof to roof. They made progress, a few blocks here and there. Ladybug touched her throat, where the small symbol lived against her skin. The hair on the back of her neck was standing up, something was wrong. Mr. Pigeon had let them go too easily.

“Well, well, aren’t you clever, Bugaboo?” a sickeningly familiar voice said in the darkness. “Staying away from the peasants below, away from the monsters.”

“Run!” Ladybug shouted as Chat Noir appeared in their path. “Go, to the left!”

“Oh, ho, ho, not so fast!” He lunged at Ladybug but hit Queen Bee instead, “OH well!” He grinned his sickening grin as the others stepped away from him. One claw pressed against her throat, the sharp end pointing away from her skin. “If I can’t have Ladybug, I guess I’ll just have to be second best! Cataclysm!” He held up a hand and dark energy formed in his palm.

“No!” Ladybug screamed as he pressed his palm to Queen Bee’s chest. “Chloe!”

“Oh don’t worry,” Chat Noir rolled his eyes, “She’ll be just fine.” As the darkness spread over her, she did not turn to dust but merely lost her transformation, turning back into Chloe. Just when Ladybug began to feel relieved, chat noir plucked the warding from her collar and akumas descended on her.

“Now, Antibug!” Chat shouted, teeth gleaming in the darkness, “Please hand over that miraculous!”

“As you wish, master,” Chloe handed him the little golden comb that rested in her hair.

“Run!” Ladybug shouted at Vixen and Jade Turtle, they began to race over roof tops, with Chat Noir chasing them. Then Nino got caught, a horrible black and red yo-yo catching his ankle.

“Cataclysm!” Marinette heard while Alya shouted for her boyfriend.

“Come on, come on!” Marinette shouted, pulling Alya along with her, “We have to go, vixen…we’ll save him later!”

They were running blindly, unable to go down, and no place to go further up. She could hear Bubbler cackling in the distance with antibug and…Chat Noir. Her hand on Alya’s was the only thing holding her to planet earth as they ran, roof top to roof top, and then…it slipped.

A bubble separated, them, and Alya was floating away from her, off into the sky. “No!” She shook her head, “Alya! No!” Her best friend…her first _real_ friend. She remembered the first day she met Alya, and that daft way she’d told her to stand up to Chloe. All Alya had ever wanted was to be a hero, and Marinette had doomed her.

She collapsed, face in her hands. They would get her. She didn’t care, what did it matter? With all her friends defiled and turned into monsters? With the boy she loved…gone? By the time she looked up, she had been stopped by one of Lady Wifi’s pause disks.

“Well, well, well,” Chat Noir came up to her and smirked, “We caught ourselves a lady!” He looked at Nino, “Bubbler!” Ladybug was stuck in her weeping position as the bubble enclosed her and she was brought back, a prisoner for Hawkmoth. It was over, she had failed.

***

“Very good, Son,” Hawk Moth said as Chat Noir entered with Ladybug in tow. “You’ve done what none of these could ever achieve.”

“Thank you father,” Chat Noir smirked, “I thought you’d like to do the honors.” Chat tossed his father the other miraculous.

Hawk Moth shrugged, “Put these in the vault,” He commanded an akumatized woman, Ladybug could only assume was Natalie. Even now, he had her running around doing all his work for him. The bubble burst and she could move again, but only for a second because Chat Noir was behind her.

“Don’t even think about trying to escape, M’lady.” He drawled viciously in her ear. “All this time, I’m not letting you get away now.”

She hadn’t thought of it, she had already given up. “This is wrong,” She said quietly to him, “You must sense it, you must see how wrong it is. Adrien…please.”

“Quiet!” He hissed. Hawk Moth Approached them. Ladybug turned her head, trying to squirm away from his reaching hand, but Chat Noir held her tightly against him. The invasion was complete when Hawk Moth reached out and removed her earrings. Marinette didn’t know what to expect, but having her transformation ripped away burned. She could feel his gray hands reaching down into her soul and pulling away a whole layer.

“The baker’s daughter,” Hawk Moth scoffed, “I should have expected as much.”

“Marinette?” Chat Noir breathed behind her, evidently as shocked as anyone. “It was you…this whole time…”

“It’s time to see what hurts you,” Hawk Moth gestured and Akumas descended on Marinette. She felt it again, the darkness, the cold. Every dark thought, every bad memory surfaced, but she didn’t rise to it. What good were dark thoughts and pain now? Hadn’t there been enough pain?

Eventually the barrage ended, and she was released to see a somewhat shocked Hawk Moth. “Very well,” He growled, “Put her with the others.” He looked at the unmoving room and shouted, “Now!”

She was lifted by Adrien’s akumatized bodyguard and tossed into his room. The security system had been activated and there was no way out. She had been imprisoned.

“They could at least send us some cheese…” a voice said from the corner. A small black cat floated by Adrien’s gaming system. “Some nice camembert…”

“Plagg?” Marinette pushed the tears out of her eyes, “You’re Plagg, right?”

“The one and only,” he floated over to her, “And I know you…you’re ‘just a friend.’” He rolled his eyes.

“I used to be Ladybug,” Marinette sighed, “But they got me…along with everyone else.” She leaned against the wall and felt a sob threatening to take over. She’d lost everything. Very soon the darkness would take everything…even her family. Oh god, she’d promised Manon…and she hadn’t even gotten far before Chat took her down. Days ago and she would have been thrilled to know that her crush was also her best friend. If they’d found out on accident…well they’d be going to movies and getting ready for school and…the possibilities were endless in the city of Romance. But the city was gone, and she had let it fall.

“There there,” Plagg said, patting her shoulder with his little paw, “It happens. I’m sure my new master will be lenient.”

“I failed them…” She sobbed, over and over. She had been right all along. She wasn’t strong enough to be Ladybug. She was just Marinette…just nothing.

The door opened and something small, like a tennis ball was tossed into the room. Marinette scrambled over and picked it up only to discover the truth. “Oh god! Tikki!” She cradled her Kwami in her arms.

“M-Marinette?” Tikki opened her eyes, barely conscious. “Oh…Marinette…”

“Tikki…don’t talk, it’s okay.” She cried, her tears falling on Tikki’s head.

“No…Marinette…don’t give up…I’m…I’m fighting him.” She smiled, “This old dragon…I’m not done yet…”

“Shhh…Tikki, it’s okay…I’ve got you.” Marinette didn’t see Plagg looking over her shoulder, worried.

“Marinnette…you’re stronger…” She sighed, “Stronger than the others…it’s only…only…the beginning.”

“Oh Tikki, I’m so sorry!” Marinette cried, “I failed you! I let him take my miraculous!”

“Oh, Marinette,” Tikki smiled as much as she could muster, “I’m fighting…he can’t…he can’t control me yet…”

“No, Tikki,” Marinette shook her head, “You’re killing yourself!”

“Something…” Tikki reached out, “Come closer…something…to…”

“I’m here.” Marinette drew her face as close to Tikki as possible. The Kwami puckered her small lips and gave Marinette a kiss on the cheek, like she’d done so many other times but this time was different.

Everything was racing as it started. The history of the Ladybug. First Marinette’s own life in reverse. Every battle she’d fought, meeting Master Fu, the training, the time she dropped Alya’s  phone in the garbage…when she first met Tikki. And before that, La Coccinelle, with her sword, the only female musketeer. She’d protected the King of France, discovered her Miraculous in a little tortoise shell box. Then before that, a million lives flashed in front of her. Jeanne D’Arc, fighting a war, protecting her people in her spotted costume…burned at the stake for her magic. Hippolyta, queen of the Amazons, violated by a Greek Prince, mother of warriors.

They passed through her mind in flashes. Each one finding her—or his—miraculous somewhere secret. Meeting Tikki, though she looked different at different times. Bo Rua, the gentle heart loved by her people for her kindness…she used her power to build and protect for them. Then there was Tentomushi, the assassin, she used her power to take lives…and Marinette saw everyone as she cut them down. Not every Ladybug was good.

Back…further and further and further…and then she was in a cell.

Caged, like an anima, with shackles on her wrists. Darkness surrounded her. She was naked and afraid and alone. Her mother sold her to the man, to be his slave. Who knows what he would do to her in the dark? She cried out to the gods, to the earth, to the sun, and the sky. Save her. Help her. And one god heard her.

 _“Who Are you?”_ She asked with another’s voice.

“Sandu Tamabukku.” The creature replied. It was great, and it terrified the girl. “I have come to help you.” It reached it’s great nose towards her, and she reached out with her little hand to touch it. “I will give you clothes.” The dragon said, inside the girl’s mind.

She was robed in red and black, like the beetles of her home land.

“I will give you a name.” The creature continued.

 _“Beleti”_ The girl heard in her mind. Lady.

“I will give you power!” The dragon spoke, and Marinette felt it, it filled her, the white light of creation. No it was red…and it was black…and it was every color.

Once again she stood in Adrien’s bedroom, but she had transformed. Her miraculous appeared on her ears again. A new truth came to her, that this was not the end. It was only the beginning. Tikki was no longer in her hands, but beside her, the great dragon that she had always been.

 _“Where did it go!”_ Hawkmoth could be heard below them. “ _Bring me my miraculous.”_

Marinette walked through the house, feeling the power radiating off her. She held her hand out and the Akumas parted. She let her own light shine, the light of creation.

“How?” Hawk Moth was dumbstruck.

Marinette turned her head to him, eyes glowing with the power of the ladybugs past, and she spoke with their voices, “You cannot take a miraculous!” She said to him, “It must choose you!”

“Who are you?” Hawk Moth demanded, “Who do you think you are?!”

“I am no one!” She continued, “I am everyone!” She threw her Yo-yo in the air, “And this…is only…the…beginning!” She screamed, “Miraculous Ladybug!”

And then, she collapsed.


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day is saved just in time for school to start.

Marinette woke up in a bed that wasn’t hers. The first thing she did—even before opening her eyes—was reach for her earrings. Safe. They were safe on her ears. She opened her eyes, and it was light. Relief flooded through her. Paris wasn’t plunged into darkness. And…she was in the hospital.

“Oh my god! You’re awake!” Chloe wrapped her arms around Marinette’s neck, pulling her directly into her chest.

“Mmmfffmmmfpppffffmmmm.”

“Chloe, I think you’re suffocating her,” Alya said, laughing. She gave Marinette a much gentler pat on the hand. “How do you feel?”

“Nnn…what happened…how long was I out?” Marinette stretched, feeling stiff in every inch of her body.

“Two days,” Alya said, Nino standing behind her with a hand on her shoulder. They looked so right together, Marinette wondered when that happened, when they had just become a fact of life.

“Do they know…” She looked through the glass at the nurses who were busy walking around.

“No, your identity is safe,” Alya continued, “We told them you’d been akumatized.”

“Oh, good,” Marinette leaned back in the bed, “Okay well…okay…so what happened?”

“Dude! It was awesome!” Nino grinned, “There was this big white light and all the Akumas were turned into just regular butterflies. And us…we were all cleansed. Everyone was back to normal!”

“But that’s not the best part,” Alya jumped in, “You gave us back our miraculous! I came out of it and it was back around my neck, and Trixx…she wasn’t little she was like…this huge dragon. It was amazing!”

“I-I did all that?” Marinette blushed a little, “I…I remember…” She didn’t finish. “What about Adrien and…and Gabriel Agreste?”

“He’s okay,” Chloe sighed, “He’s being a real pu—scaredy cat about coming to see you. His dad sort of disappeared, we’re not sure what happened to him…so it’s just Natalie taking care of him for now.”

“Well…it’s not nothing.” Marinette leaned back. “How are you guys?”

“Better than ever,” Alya grinned, standing up. “We’d better get your parents actually, she told me not to let you wake up without her.”

From there it was a parade of doctors and nurses as Marinette’s parents got her discharged from the hospital. They ended up taking home flowers and teddy bears from half the class, wishing Marinette a quick recovery…but nothing from the person she most wanted to hear from. On the drive home she remembered that it was only a week before school started up again. Would she see him there?

“Mom…I never asked,” Marinette said when they got home, “Those symbols on the door…they were here when we got here…who painted them?”

Sabine sighed and took Marinette’s hands, “Are you sure…are you sure you want to be Ladybug?”

Marinette frowned, “Mom, of course I’m sure…I can’t just let people suffer!”

“I know,” Sabine sighed, smiling sadly, “I guess I figured as much….oh Marinette…” She wrapped her arms around her, “I just don’t want to lose you, my little girl.”

“Mom!” Marinette smiled, “There’s not even that many super villains anymore, it’ll be fine!” She laughed, hugging her mom closer, “Now tell me, who knew those symbols!”

“It was me,” Sabine pulled away from her daughter with a smile, “You think you’re the only one out there whose had adventures?” She winked.

“What?” Marinette wanted to ask more but her mother stood up and went down stairs, and no matter how much she pestered her, Marinette couldn’t get any sort of explanation for what she’d said.

***

That night, Marinette looked out at Paris. It had been plunged into darkness because of what had happened. She had saved it yes, but somehow all the love and happiness she had always felt was so certain suddenly seemed much more fragile. Still, it wasn’t wrong for her to revel in her victory a bit. She’d earned a bit of peace.

There was a very dull thud as someone landed on the balcony behind her. She turned and smiled, “Chloe told me you were okay.”

“I came to give you this,” He said, and handed her a beautiful little butterfly broach. “It’s Hawk Moth’s Miraculous.”

“So small…” Marinette said quietly, “So small and yet it did so much harm.”

“Well, it’s in your hands now, Ladybug,” He turned on his heel.

“Not so fast, Minou,” Marinette grabbed his tail and pulled him back in a rather undignified manner. “We have a lot to talk about.”

“Marinette…I…” He looked at her, “I’m sorry…I know you can’t forgive me but…”

“Can’t forgive you?” She tilted her head, “What makes you say that?”

“After everything I did…before all this I thought there might be something…I loved you. I still love you.” He looked down, “But I destroyed all of it.”

Marinette frowned, watching as he sat down, leaning against the fence. “Chat…” She paused, “Adrien…you really think you did anything wrong?”

“I gave him my miraculous…I thought he could…” He hid his face in his hands.

Marinette sat beside him, “Adrien…you believed in your father. You trusted him. There’s nothing wrong with that. _He’s_ the one that didn’t earn your trust.” She wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

For a long time, they just sat there, with Adrien/Chat curled into Marinette. Maybe days ago, his betrayal would have been devastating, but Marinette understood him so much more deeply now. He wasn’t her silly partner, he hadn’t been such for a while now. He wasn’t her elusive crush, the debonair model with anime levels of family disfunction.

He was a person, and she liked Adrien the person.

“I had a crush on Adrien, you know.” She said quietly, “Me…Marinette…you were all I could think about. I have pictures of all of your photoshoots plastered on my wall right now.”

“Oh yeah?” He looked up, “Well I have every Ladybug action figure that was ever created.”

“Wow,” Marinette smirked, mirroring him, “What a nerd.”

“Oh yeah?” He grinned, “Just think…if I had known…”

“If I had known,” Marinette laughed, “Oh my gosh! I just remembered when you asked about Chat Noir…! And then you came to save me from the Evillustrator you thought you were so cool…”

“Hey! I was so cool!” He smirked, “’Sides you could have just transformed and saved us.”

“Oh yeah, I was too concerned about our secret identities.” She chuckled. Their faces were closer now. And she thought, if she closed the door to the balcony, her parents wouldn’t be able to hear them…the thought brought a blush to her face.

“Secret identities are stupid.” Adrien whispered, looking into her eyes.

“Oh yeah?” Marinette breathed, feeling his breath on her cheek. “You think so?”

“That’s exactly what I think.” His lips were so close, millimeters away from hers and he smelled good…like leather and maybe a bit of catnip.

“Well you know what?” She leaned in just a little, “I agree.” And their lips crashed together. She pulled the bell on his collar down so they were closer and he pulled her into his lap. She wanted to say so much. That she loved him. That she was sorry she’d ever thought of him as anything but her perfect match. That it didn’t matter if his dad was a sociopath. That they would fight all this darkness together.

But there was time for that later, they had all the time in the world. So she just kissed him, and reveled in a moment she hoped would never end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright my darlings, the story has come to an end. I entertained the idea of creating a sequel to this. What do you guys think? Let me know if you want more in the comments. It's been wonderful sharing this piece with you and I hope you all liked reading it as much as I liked writing it.


	15. Looking Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a real chapter.

Alright my darlings, first, I'd like to say that I really loved the positive feedback I got on this fic. I'm so glad you all liked it, and I do think I'm going to write a sequel to this. There were a lot of things I didn't get to do things that I wanted to do in this fic because so much of it was getting them to that end arc where Hawkmoth was defeated and all was revealed. For a possible Sequel I think I'd want the characters to be a bit older. I'd also like to follow through on some of the hints I put into these chapters. 

Unfortunately I can't really give a time frame for when this will be complete. In the mean time comment on this or other chapters with what you'd like to see. I can't make any promises but I do want to know what direction you guys want the story to go in. 

Thank you again for your support and comments, I love all the great feedback. 

 


	16. Announcement

Alright darlings, it's time to have a heart to heart. 

I've been promising a sequel since I posted this fic, but the truth is the more time that has passed, the less I liked this fic. I love this fandom and I've had the privilege of reading some of the beautiful fics here that made me realize I need to step up my game. There's two major factors in why I'm feeling less and less proud of this story a) I am not a big fan of my own style, it's something I'm very good at when I'm doing original work, but when writing fanfiction I don't always edit or take steps towards putting out my best work and I think I'm doing a disservice to this wonderful fandom. b) Season 2 has come out and we've seen a little more of how things work! I love the world the show gives us! I feel fairly confident I know where the rest of season 2 is going and I'd like to change my story to keep new details in it, but also I feel like my characterization of characters like Chloe, Alya and Nino was a little off in light of more recent episodes and I should give those characters their due. 

So that's where I am. No sequel but this is not my latest or last miraculous fanfiction. Thank you so much for your wonderful support and reviews, I hope you'll like what I post next even more!

 

\--Parva


End file.
